Beyond the Mirror's Edge
by Jack Cross
Summary: Jason O'Rou and Alex Chambers, two heroes of different worlds who once briefly crossed paths. Now fate it seems has them teaming up again. Only this time, they'll be facing their greatest enemies yet: themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings internet! 'Tis I, Jack Cross and my good friend Avatar Conner bringing you the next chapter in our little multiverse of stories. This particular story has characters from Legend of the Spider Man and Chain Lightning in it. In order to keep from being totally lost, it is highly suggested that you go and read these two stories before this one.**

 **We do not, in anyway, shape, or form own Spider Man or Legend of Korra.**

 _United Forces Research and Containment Facility, somewhere outside of Republic City._

General Iroh marched down the bare concrete hallway with his arms clasped behind his back. He disliked visiting facilities like this, preferring to be in the field with his Division rather then the dreariness of this subterranean place. But his rank required that he visited places like this to insure that productivity remained high. After all, it was places like this that kept the United Republic the most advanced nation on the planet.

Ahead of him, two guards snapped their automatic crossbows to attention before they opened the double steel doors that they stood before. Iroh ignored them as he continued on, eager to get this visit over with and back to the field. This wasn't just a check up visit. Command had received a telegram from this facility, stating that a new development had been made in a research project here. Thus, here he was.

"Ah, General, it's a pleasure to see you," a skinny doctor in a lab coat greeted him.

"Let's get this over with, Doctor Tannan. Your telegram said there had been a development," Iroh replied.

"Yes, if you would please follow me." With that, the doctor turned and began to lead the General through the halls. They stepped into a small side lab, where two glass cylinders sat waiting. The one on the left contained a glowing yellow liquid, while the one on right contained an emerald green.

"We developed two formulas from the subject. RV-927 and RV-929," Tannan said, pointing to the yellow and the green respectively.

"I am assuming they do more then glow," Iroh deadpanned.

"Of course. RV-927 is able to cure any sort of mutation, including bending, while RV-929 enhances the mutation."

"So let me get this straight. You created a formula that removes a person's bending and one that empowers them?"

"Not just benders. If RV-929 is given to a non bender, a temporary mutation will occur, granting that person temporary abilities," he said.

"And the subject?" Iroh asked. Tannan motioned for him to follow again. He led the way through another set of steel doors to a room with a large set of windows overlooking a pit. Spotlights shone down into the hole, while the walls were made of solid platinum.

"At attention, Subject 1138," Tannan said into a microphone. The only thing in the pit was a bald man wearing white hospital scrubs. He was facing away from the pair, in a kneeling position like he was praying or meditating.

"Doctor Leon Tannan. And General Iroh, I must be really special to warrant a visit from a member of the Fire Nation Royal Family," the man said.

"I thought these windows were one way, how does he know I'm here?" Iroh asked. The frown on Tannan's face sent a chill up the General's spine.

"I've been growing more and more powerful, General," the man said as he stood, "would you care for a demonstration?" The screech of metal being torn from metal suddenly filled the room, causing both men to clasp their hands over their ears. Sections of the wall of the pit tore away and bent downward, like a lid on a tin can being pealed back.

Tannan slammed his fist down on a button, and instantly alarms were blaring throughout the facility. The Doctor looked up just in time to see the subject smash through the glass and tackle him to the floor. A pair of guards burst into the room, and upon seeing 1138 on top of Tannan, leveled their crossbows. They squeezed the trigger several times, intending on turning him into a pin cushion. But 1138 raised his hand, like he was telling them to stop.

Everyone in the room watched in amazement as all of the bolts froze in mid air, hovering just a few inches from the subject's outstretched hand.

"You see that, Tannan? I've added magnetism to the list of things I can do," 1138 grumbled downward at the man he was perched on top of. With a flick of his wrist, the bolts all flew back at the guards who had fired them, killing the two men in the process. Lowering his hand, 1138 gave an evil grin to Tannan as he placed it on the Doctor's forehead. Tannan began to struggle, trying in vain to push the man off of him. After a few moments, his body went rigid, and then relaxed as the last bits of bio energy left him.

Iroh watched in stunned horror as the man stood and rolled his head. He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose before letting the breath out through his mouth.

"One more down. Now all I need is this Avatar I've heard so much about," he said before looking at Iroh, "It's the dawn of a new age, General. You should count yourself lucky you'll live to see it come." With that, 1138 walked into the lab, grabbed the two cylinders containing the formulas, and began his escape from the facility, killing anyone who got in his way.

 _Edge of the Si Wong Desert._

Alex Chambers leaned back as he looked out the window of the train, watching as the dunes of the desert rolled by. His arms were draped over the back of the bench like seat, while his legs were crossed as he stretched them out before him. He was wearing an olive drab United Forces patrol cap, a leather duster with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of gray trousers, and a pair of faded and worn black combat boots.

A lit cigarillo hung from the corner of his mouth, a faint trail of blue smoke rolling upward from the glowing orange tip. It had been three months since he'd left Republic City. Alex's sister, Lucy, had left him a vague message, saying she needed his help and instructing her to find at a place called the Rock. Three months of wandering the Earth Kingdom, checking every place that he could think of that had the word rock in the name had left him empty handed. All this time of being on his own left him with two people constantly on his mind.

Asami Sato, and Avatar Korra.

Asami was his long time girlfriend, having been the first person he'd encountered when he'd first arrived in this world about a year ago. They had stayed by each others side all throughout the events of the Anti Bender Revolution. He had reluctantly left the wealthy heiress behind to come on this quest, as she needed to keep her family company afloat.

Then there was Korra. Alex's relationship with the Avatar was...complicated to say the least. They had almost been sworn enemies when they'd first met, and Korra had attempted to kill him on three separate occasions. Despite that, Alex had helped her several times, namely during the events of the Revelation and when she had challenged Amon to a duel. As a result, the Avatar had fallen in love with him, a fact she had confessed just before he'd left.

The truth was that Alex simply didn't know what he felt. He loved Asami without a doubt, but the situation with Korra complicated things considerably. Did he like Korra like that? Was it possible to love two people at once? These were the questions that were going through his mind as he watched the dunes roll past.

The door at the far end of the car suddenly burst open, and several people wearing sandbender grab and goggles stormed in. Each one of them was holding an autocross. Alex watched as they took control of the car, leveling their weapons at the passengers. After a moment, another figure walked in. It was tall, dressed in desert garb, and had a pair of tinted goggles over its eyes. It walked between the seats, studying the passengers as it went.

"Sir, car secure," one of the subordinates reported. The man continued to walk and study in silence. When he reached Alex, he paused. Alex couldn't see the eyes behind the goggles, but his posture didn't change. This wasn't the first masked man he'd faced.

"Military. Bring him," the man said, pointing at Alex before he turned and walking back in the direction he came. Two of the sandbenders leveled their weapons at Alex, motioning for him to stand and follow. Alex raised his hands and stood, following the man out the door and into the spot between cars.

"Sir, valuables recovered," a woman reported.

"Commence fall back," the commander ordered. With that, they jumped from the train. Alex glared at the commander before he was shoved off of the train. He landed in an unorthodox fashion, tumbling uncontrolled through the sand before coming to a halt in an ungraceful heap. With a groan, he sat up and watched as the train continued on its way, like he'd never even been aboard.

Looking down, he realized that the cigarillo he'd been smoking had been badly damaged in his fall. It was little more then a smashed stump now, hanging from the corner of his mouth. With an irritated sigh, he tossed the now useless thing away before getting to his feet.

"Graceful, Oru, real fuckin graceful," he said as he dusted himself off. The man who had been leading the sandbenders on the train came forward, raising the goggles and lowering the face wrap. He was young, not much older then Alex himself. His face was tanned from spending years under the desert sun, but his eyes were a striking blue color. He blinked against the sudden light from the sun and lowered the goggles again.

"We got you out, didn't we? Now the Queen's forces will think you're just another kidnapping victim," came the reply.

"No where in the plan did it say jump from a moving train, Jason," Alex said as he finished dusting himself off.

"We had to improvise. When our targets involve trains, they're usually the military transport type," Jason said. Alex sighed and looked around. Aside from the track, there was nothing but sand in all directions. Alex had met Jason about three months earlier, shortly after he'd left Republic City. He'd been passing through the Misty Palms Oasis when he'd saved a young teenage girl from being harassed by a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers.

The girl, it turned out, was Jason's young adopted sister. When Alex had met Jason, he was surprised to say the least. The other Jason Oru, an alternate version that was Spider-Man in an alternate Republic City, was so similar and yet so different to this version. This Jason was a leader amongst the sandbender tribes, where as the version that Alex had met before had only left Republic City on a few occasions.

Of course, Alex had heard stories revolving around the infamous 'Oru Gang', a band of marauders that had been attacking Earth Kingdom Military transports for months. The newspapers and other media outlets had described the group as little more then a desert gang. What Alex had found was something far more complicated and dangerous.

Jason, as it turns out, was a war chief. Several of the sandbender tribes had allied themselves and started waging a guerrilla war against the tyrannical government of Earth Queen Hou Ting, and they had elected Jason to lead them. The two young men had befriended each other, knowing that there were advantages to keeping each around. Alex's knowledge of technical things was useful to Jason when the tribes encountered a piece of tech they hadn't seen before, and Jason's resources were useful to Alex in his search for his sister.

And then, there were situations like today, where it was useful to both of them.

Jason had recently contacted Alex, asking for his help in an operation against the Earth Kingdom Military. Some kind of research and development was taking place at an instillation on the edge of the desert, and the raiders were going against it. But they had no idea what they would be up against, so Alex was being brought in to help.

"Fort Bosco is forty miles that way," Jason said, pointing out into the desert. Alex grabbed the bill of his hat and pulled it lower onto his head.

"Let's get moving."

 _Atop Kyoshi Bridge, Republic City._

Jason Oru sat with his legs dangling over the side of the bridge, his feet kicking lazily as he looked down over the piece of paper in his hand. He was on top of one of the support towers of the bridge, his mask lying on the green metal next to him as looked over the items listed on the paper.

"Eggs, check. Bacon, check. Milk, check. Chocolate chips, wait what?" he said to himself before rereading the list, confused. After a second, the young hero smiled to himself. His girlfriend, Akiko, had a massive addiction to chocolate, and this wasn't the first time she'd adjusted the shopping list behind his back.

Folding the piece of paper, Jason tucked it away in his suit before he looked out over the Republic City skyline. A lot had changed in the few weeks that had past since Harmonic Convergence. For one, a good portion of the city was overrun with vines. Not that it made much of a difference to the hero. Nighty nine percent of the time he could easily web swing over the areas that had officially been dubbed the Spirit Wilds.

But it had become a major problem for the rest of the city. Infrastructure of all kinds was interrupted. Public transportation had completely ground to a halt in some areas as trains and trollies couldn't get through. Hundreds, if not thousands of people were forced from their homes and business as the vines overran entire neighborhoods.

Jason wanted to help, but there was next to nothing that he could do. He was a crime fighter, not a spiritual guru or a plant specialist. The closest he'd come was his attempt to save a young United Forces trooper who'd gotten gutsy and taken a flamethrower to the vines. Needless to say, the vines reacted, badly. They'd snatched up the trooper and dragged him into the wilds like something out of an old Foggy Swamp horror story.

Jason had quickly found himself out of his element, and had wound up placing a call to Korra for help. Together, the two had ventured into the wilds and found the trooper, freeing him and returning him to safety. Korra had then issued a reminder to the city that the vines were, at least, somewhat sentient and they would fight back if attacked.

"Hey, Jason," Korra said as she landed on the bridge next to him, folding up her glider with a simple twirl of her hand.

"Hey, Korra. How'd you know I was here?" Jason asked, looking up at her.

"Did you forget? Since the whole thing with Venom I know like everything about you. This is one of the three spots were you do your hero posing," she replied. Jason cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Hero posing?"

"Yeah, you know 'I'm gonna save the city'," she said before striking a pose with her hands on her hips. At that moment a small gust of wind kicked up, billowing the Avatar's pony tails behind her. Jason blinked and sighed.

"Stupid airbending tricks...anyway what's up?" he asked.

"Did you see this?" Korra asked as she handed him a copy of the Republic City Times.

"What, you don't read the Marvel? Korra I'm offended."

"Focus," the Avatar said as she pointed to the front page, her tone making it clear she was serious. Jason began to look over the paper as instructed.

"Avatar and Presidential approval ratings plummet?"

"Below that."

"Twins to share power as Northern Chief?"

"To the right."

"Wanted, companion to go back in time, this is not a joke?" Korra glared at Jason.

"The classifieds aren't even on this page!" Jason shrugged as he looked over the page again. One set of headlines jumped out at him.

"Mysterious death toll climbs to six?" he asked before looking up at Korra with his eyebrow cocked. The Avatar made a rolling motion with her hand, silently telling him to read.

"Authorities remain baffled as another body has turned up under mysterious circumstances. The latest victim, who's identity has not been released, was discovered in the eastern district of Republic City last night. The cause of death appeared to be that the body was drained of energy. Authorities refuse to comment on if they believe this is the act of a serial killer, however they had stressed that this is not the work of Spirits," he read.

"You think it's that Morlun guy?" Korra asked. Jason shook his head as he thought back to the red eyed man that had tried to kill him.

"No. He and his siblings only fed on totems. This one appears to be random at best," he said.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Jason shrugged as he folded the paper and handed it back to her.

"I don't know. A small newspaper article isn't much of anything to go on. Let me think on it and I'll get back to you," he said.

"Alright, stop by the Island when you got a moment and we'll hang out," Korra said before she dove over the side of the bridge and extended her glider wings. Jason watched her go for a moment as he looked out of the city skyline.

"I do not have a hero pose," he muttered to himself.

 _Fort Bosco, edge of Si Wong Desert, Earth Kingdom._

"What the hell am I looking at?" Alex asked as he looked through the pair of binoculars. Jason and him were lying prone on top of a sand dune looking down over the military instillation below. It was late dusk, with the sky to their left glowing a deep red and slowly fading into a purple as night settled in.

"From what we could make out it's some kind of transportation experiment," Jason said.

"That explains the airship with all the equipment hanging off of it, any idea on troop numbers?"

"Just the local garrison. The fort is an outpost and refueling station, so it dosn't get a lot of traffic," Jason said as he adjusted a few settings on his goggles, "guess that's why they brought the experiment out here." Alex scanned over the Fort again. It was a single adobe structure surrounded by a ditch with barbed wire and spotlights. An airship with the green colors of the Earth Kingdom military was moored in the side yard next to the facility. Several metal spires resembling Tesla coils spiked upward from the hull of the craft.

"So what's the plan, capture or destroy?" Alex asked.

"Capture would be preferred. I'd at least like to know what Hou-Ting's goons are working on before it gets torched, wouldn't you?" Alex didn't answer as he continued to sweep the compound. He couldn't explain it, but something just felt off. And he'd learned to trust his gut over the past year.

"Does the security seem a little low to you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. They got a high tech, top secret military research project down there and the only ones guarding it is a maintenance and refueling crew? Doesn't that seem a little sketchy to you?"

"We've been monitoring this place for a few weeks now. The only one that concerns me is the guy next to the fuel tanks there," Jason said. Alex adjusted his binoculars so he could see where his companion was pointing. A large man was standing next to the fuel tanks, his arms folded over his chest as he watched the workers swarm over the airship. He was wearing a dark brown cloak, and metal helmet that enclosed his entire head except for a single slit where the eyes would be. A single metal staff was held at the ready by his side.

"What is that?"

"An Inquisitor. They're elite agents of the Dai Li, and they answer only to the Queen herself," Jason said.

"Bad, I'm guessing."

"I've seen a single Inquisitor wipe out an entire village singlehandedly."

"Yeah. Bad is what I thought. So what's his weakness?" Alex asked as he went back to studying the armored man.

"Come again?"

"Jason come on, you're not an idiot. You guys have to have figured out a way to take them down, otherwise you'd have been wiped off the map by now."

"They're basicly shock troops, they work best when surprise is on their side. Hit them with a surprise attack, force them on the defensive, and pound them everything you've got," Jason instructed. Alex took a deep breath and lowered his binoculars.

"Sounds simple enough. Let's do this before we think about it too much," he said. Jason nodded as he stood and raised a flare gun and pulled the trigger. A red flare shot skyward, bathing the dark area in a crimson light as it went. Instantly the night was filled with yells as men riding sand sailors poured over the ridge. The soldiers turned and ran at the sight, but the Inquisitor stood his ground. He raised his staff before bringing it down in a wood chopping motion. A pillar of sand erupted beneath one of the sand sailors, shattering the craft into a million pieces. He repeated the process again and again, rapidly decimating the attackers.

Alex and Jason charged down the dune, racing to help their companions. As they drew near, Alex thrust out his hand. A bolt of lightning shot outward, straight toward the Inquisitor. Just before it impacted, a strain of sand twisted through the air and intercepted the arc. Molten glass flew everywhere as the bolt dispersed, and the Inquisitor turned toward the charging duo.

Jason raised his autocross and began to squeeze the trigger, but the Inquisitor stood his ground, using the sand to deflect the bolts. Alex continued on, firing arcs as he went. The speed of the Inquisitor's movements increased as he continued to block the incoming attacks. Bits of molten metal and glass raining down on him did little to break his concentration.

Suddenly, he twisted his staff into an upward motion, and the sand beneath Alex's feet exploded. He was launched through the air before slamming into the hull of the airship. Despite his teeth vibrating from the force of the impact, Alex managed to grip a cable and keep from falling to the ground.

"Behind you!" came Jason's shout. Alex managed to swing and dodge as a spike of sand slammed into the hull where he'd been hanging just an instant earlier. The Inquisitor had given up standing his ground and was now solely focused on him.

"I got a terrible idea!" he shouted before kicking out one of the windows onto the bridge of the airship and swinging inside. He wasn't exactly sure how airships worked, but he knew enough to at least get one moving. Throwing levers and pulling on handles, Alex was quite pleased with himself when he saw that the airship was starting to lift off.

Until the sound of metal being torn from metal reached his ears.

Turning, Alex found that the Inquisitor had torn the hatchway onto the bridge from its hinges, and the armored man was now advancing on him at a steady pace. Seeing a big red button on the console, Alex slammed his fist down on it before turning and delivering a powerful blast of lightning from his hands. The Inquisitor cried out in pain as the electricity flowed into him, blinding him, weakening him.

After a moment, Alex released his torrent of lightning before charging forward. He leapt up, gripped a pipe that ran along the ceiling, and used the swinging momentum to plow both of his feet into the Inquisitor's chest. The armored man was forced backwards out the door, just as the area around the airship exploded with an emerald green light.

 _Kyoshi Bridge._

"Alright, time to actually make a difference," Jason said as he stood and pulled his mask on. Just as the wall crawler prepared to jump from his perch, what sounded like an explosion erupted from behind him. He turned, just in time to see an airship appear out of an emerald green flash in the sky. The airship itself was green, adorned with Earth Kingdom military insignias, and it was on fire with an oily black trail of smoke behind it.

As the airship passed over the bridge, just barely missing the suspension wires, Jason saw a figure leap from the craft and grab onto the cables. The airship continued on, splashing down into the bay. Jason watched this happen before he began to make his way out to the figure. It was wearing a brown duster and an olive drab patrol cap, and it was watching the sinking wreck of the airship rather then paying attention to its surroundings.

"Man, I hope you got some serious insurance," he said, getting the figure's attention. The figure's head snapped toward him, and Jason's eyes grew to the size of saucers under the mask. It was Alex Chambers, someone he'd thought he'd never see again. He'd changed a little since the last time Jason had seen him. Some facial hair had grown out on his cheeks and jawline, the result of not having touched a razor in a while. Overall he looked more dust covered and worn then before.

"Hey, Jason. Probably not something you hear everyday, but did you find your version of me yet?" Alex asked. Jason fought the urge to facepalm.

His life had just gotten even more complicated.

 **And done. Now, I have some announcements to make. Chain Lightning's sequel will be released sometime this month if everything goes smoothly. That story will contain references to this one as it takes place about three months down the road. However, you will not need to read this one to understand that one, although reading this one won't hurt.**

 **But, other then that, please feel free to review or send a PM either to Conner or myself. Let us know what you liked or didn't like, even ask a question if you're confused on something. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, a new chapter is here. Let's get on with the show:**

Jason was looking forward to a nice normal day, after learning that your mother was a secret agent you tend to want one, and he was fine if his day got interrupted by something small like a robbery or something. Hell when he left for groceries he all but expected for something to divert him off course, of course when he wanted something simple he got a giant Earth Kingdom Airship crashing into the Yue Bay that appeared in a flash of green light with his interdimensional pal Alex Chambers bailing out of it.

"WHY? Why is it that when I go to your dimension, it's a small, not so loud, fun time. But when you come here, YOU DROP A BLIMP IN THE BAY, I'M GONNA GET BLAMED FOR THAT!" he asked loudly as he gestured out into the bay where the airship was slowly but surely sinking into the water. Alex rubbed the back of his head, crashing the airship into the bay was in no way intentional on his part, in fact he wasn't entirely sure how he got here. But Jason was probably his only hope…shit.

"Now we don't know for a fact that they'll blame you-" he started.

"I am blamed for everything bad that has happened in this city. This is no exception." Jason said, not at all buying into what Alex was suggesting. The hero sighed.

"Sorry, it's good to see you man, I just wanted a little bit of normal in my life right now. Well as normal as things can get for me, but still, there is an airship in the bay." he pointed out again.

"And you apparently went overboard with the miracle grow," Alex said, pointing toward the parts of the city overgrown with vines, "sorry, but you got any clue how to get me back home? I'm supposed to be meeting you….a different you on my dimension."

"Wait you found my duplicate?" Jason asked suddenly, he smiled under his mask, "That's awesome! What am I like, do I still live here in the city? Wait I'm not dead right? Because me dying a stupid way kinda sounds like me." Alternate Dimensions were something Jason had some experience with after the whole Spider-Verse, basically they were like a bunch of 'what-if' scenarios, for example Alex's dimension was what if someone fell through a wormhole.

Alex coughed into his hand, while the two versions of him were similar in a number of ways but he didn't exactly tell his version of Jason he was a costumed crime fighter.

"Erm….uh…..well you don't live in the city. You're still a smartass, and well…you're kind of a warchief." he said somewhat awkwardly.

"That's pretty cool-wait what?! I'm a…..what!?" he asked.

"Well it's just your title, he's kinda like robin hood, sticking it to the rich power hungry pricks and helping the poor and disenfranchised." he explained to the spider hero. Jason's lenses were still wide fro the revelation, "By the way, nice suit."

 _…just take the complement._ Jason thought before speaking.

"Thanks. Now I may know how to get you back home. But we gotta make a stop first." he said, pulling out the grocery list from his suit. "I gotta pick up some chocolate chips." Alex looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Before you say a single word, I was on a grocery run and if my girlfriend wants chocolate chips, she gets chocolate chips."

Alex knew what he was talking about, Asami loved these muffins from a bakery a few miles from the Sato Estate. He couldn't even count the number of times he went out to fetch a batch for her, plus if this Akiko Rupa was anything like the version he knew, you do not want to get on her bad side.

"Ok fine. But after that, you get me home." the traveler consented, knowing firsthand that hell hath no fury like that of a angry woman. Jason nodded smugly, shooting a webline before grabbing Alex by the shoulder.

"Wait what are you-AHHHHHH!" he yelled out as Jason swung out over the water before turning back towards the bridge towards the city.

(000)

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad." Jason said as Alex wobbily walked away, he had swung him halfway through the city at top speed in order to get to the bodega that had the chocolate chips that Akiko liked. Now in the comics on his original earth, web swinging was just still frame shots of Spider-Man, but in reality it was like a rollercoaster without a seatbelt going over eighty miles a hour.

"I think my lungs have left my ribcage." he said woozily, Jason rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just….don't ever do that again." he said as he managed to keep his lunch down.

"Look just run in, get your things and let's get out of here and me back in my universe." he said as he and Jason dropped from the rooftop onto the street,

"Uh….shouldn't you get out of costume?" Alex asked, noticing that Jason was still in full costume. When he was on his earth, Jason only had his costume, they got a lot of weird looks on their way to a bar for Alex to drown his sorrows and Jason to convince him to help him.

Spider-Man shrugged, "Eh, I'll walk in, buy it, pay for it, and walk out." he explained simply, not exactly caring with whatever looks he got from patrons. "And just a warning since we're in my universe we may run into some supervillains at any point so when we run into any of them, and we probably will I won't lie, just let me worry about it." he said truthfully, knowing how his luck usually makes things go. Alex crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please, I can take care of myself just fine." he said confidently, after how his fight with Tannan went, he knew that he could hold his own against super powered individuals. Before Jason could respond, a wall on the opposite end of the street was blown out, sending bricks and mortar out onto the street, stepping out onto the street was none other than…..

Shocker. It was Shocker.

"...of course it's him, worst example I could come up with." Jason muttered to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Alex looked between Jason and the costumed villain.

"Alright I was thinking like Sandman, or Kraven, and Mysterio…...maybe Vermin." he said aloud before looking at Shocker, "Hey Shocker can you just stop what you're doing man? I got stuff to do can we do this later?" he asked, making Shocker look over at him.

"OH NO NOT YOU!" he yelled before raising his gauntlets, Spider-Man and the traveler each avoided the blasts, Jason by jumping high into the air and Alex by rolling over to the side.

Jason landed on a mailbox beside Alex.

"Look I would happily slap this guy silly but you think you could take care of this while I get chocolate chips?" he asked, he obviously couldn't let Shocker go, and honestly anyone could beat Shocker, Akiko would probably beat him silly.

"What happened to letting you handle it?" he asked, Shocker was pointing his gauntlets expectantly at them, but they were simply talking to one another. He couldn't hear what they were saying, he say Spider-Man make a slight pleading motion with the other young adult before the he smirked and looked over at him.

"Alright Shocker, you're dancing with me today." he said, stepping forward and cracking his knuckles as Spider-Man shot a webline and swung all the way to the end of the street and dropped onto the street and walked into a small store.

"Ok kid I don't want to-" Shocker started before he was zapped with a low voltage blast from the traveler, knocking him back onto his rump. He got up,

"Alright you little punk! I'm going to blast you to bits!" he said, his gauntlets charging up as he strode towards Alex.

The traveler smirked.

Meanwhile inside the store, Spider-Man put a bag of chocolate chips on the counter beside the register. The cashier was a middle aged looking man who simply stared as Jason dug into his bootie to retrieve his wallet.

"Here you go." he said, giving him ten yuans. The man took the money and rung the treats.

"Um…...are you really…..you know….him?" he asked curiously. Spider-Man nodded, "Well shouldn't you be-" he started before Shocker went flying outside the window with an almost girlish scream. "...nevermind."

After getting his change, Jason walked out of the store to see Shocker on the ground with his gauntlets broken, sparks flying off them as Alex walked up beside him.

"Yeah Shocker's a good ol' baddie. May not be the most powerful, but he's got tenacity." he said, Shocker letting out another groan.

"I'll give you this pal, you're persistent." he said, kicking his boot against Shocker's heel.

"Now come on, get me out of here and back where I belong." he said as Jason webbed Shocker to the ground. Just as he was about to pick Alex up again, the Traveler made a small electrical discharge on his shoulder, giving Jason a harmless zap.

"This time I'm traveling the way I'm used to." he said before hopping onto the tramcar rails, using his magnetism to keep himself balanced, he heals his arms out.

He came up with this idea a while ago but he never had the chance to test it out. Basically he acts like a magcar, using magnitude to keep him in the track and using a similar charge to propel himself forward. Adding to the positive charge, he flew forward down the tracks, Spider-Man swung overhead to catch up with him.

"Ok how does electricity make you do that?" he asked, swinging down beside him as they turned a corner. They weren't far from Jason's apartment but it would take a few minutes.

"I got magnetic powers, little gift from Tannan." he explained, Alex's eyes flashing with brief anger. He roasted the psychopath inside out by making a lightning storm electrocute him like sticking a fork in a outlet.

"Oh...ok." Jason said understandingly. The tone in Alex's voice showing what fate befell the scientist, he may not have approved but he wasn't one to talk. He wanted to kill Verrick for everything he done and he could have, he could have beaten him to death with his bare hands, or shoved a pumpkin bomb down his throat.

But he didn't, even if it was completely rational for him to want to.

The pair arrived in front of his apartment complex a few minutes later, Jason swung up to the rooftop while Alex ran up to the side of the building and jumped onto the fire escape ladder and climbed up. Quickly scaling the side of the building he found Jason awaiting him near the rooftop entrance after changing into his civilian clothes. A simple grey long sleeve short with a blue short sleeve shirt overtop it.

"What took you so long?" he asked cheekily.

"Shut up. So what's your plan for getting me back home?" he asked, Jason didn't exactly say how he would get him home. And now that he realized that he was starting to wonder if Jason actually did have a plan to get him home.

"...you do have a idea of how to get me home…..right?" he asked.

"Remember how my necklace opened up that portal last time? Well that brought me to your universe and others, I figure it can send you back home as well." he explained as he walked through the roof access door and down the stairs into the building. Jason led the traveler to the door to his and Akiko's apartment, digging into his pocket he pulled out his keys before unlocking on the door.

"Sweetheart I'm home, and I got company."

Stepping inside the apartment, Jason strode in and tossed the bag onto the countertop while Alex followed in behind him, he had lived in the Sato Mansion and Air Temple Island in his universe. And the occasional motel or apartment for a few days or so, but thinking it over, this was the first time he stepped into a normal apartment in Republic City. Looking on a small table between two doors, there were a Myriad of photographs, some of them showed Jason and his family, the airbender children practitioner crawling over him, and Tenzin and Pema smiling beside him.

Another had Jason with the other members of Team Avatar. Another had a younger Jason with whom he assumed to be his mother and Father, and then there was one of Jason and Akiko, they were holding one another closely as he lifted her up off the ground. Both of them were smiling with their foreheads pressed up against one another's.

His heart suddenly ached for Asami, his Asami, not this world's Asami. As soon as the heartache started he he also began thinking of Korra. If this is what he had to look forward to when he got back he may just stay here.

"What company we talking abou-oh! Hello." Akiko greeted, Alex's head snapped over to the side.

Akiko stood in front of the doorway to the bedroom, her hand leaning against the doorframe as she looked at him with a welcoming smile.

"Akiko, this is Alex Chambers, I met him during the whole Spider-Verse thing." he explained as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and introduced her to him.

Her eyes lit up in realization as her smile got bigger.

"Oh you're the sparky guy!" she said in realization. Alex gave Jason pointed look, the spider hero whistled innocently as to avoid any blame on his end.

"It's nice to meet you Alex, I'm Aki." she introduced. The electrical user nodded.

"Yeah I know. I mean I know you, a version of you at least." he explained. Akiko stares at him questionably. Alex rubbed the back of his head, he has got to find a better way to put that. He may understand how different dimensions work but not everyone does, hell Asami only just managed to grasp the concept because he explained it as simply as he could manage.

"He knows your evil twin." Jason oversimplified, that clicked with Akiko.

"Oh cool! What's she like? Wait is she really evil?" she asked, Jason hadn't told her much of her alternate self since he only had a brief encounter with her himself. While they looked practically identical, and their personalities similar, this Akiko wasn't the grease monkey he knew.

Alex shook his head.

"No but my version of Jason is a war chief." he said simply. Akiko did a double take at Jason who simply stayed quiet. "And you're a airship mechanic…who really hates spider-rats."

Akiko walked over to him and pulled him towards the dinning room table.

"Tell me everything right now." she insisted, needing details on what this different version of her and her love were like. As Alex sat down and took of his cap, he explained how he met his version of her. Jason disappeared into the bedroom.

Opening the closet door, he knelt down and opened the safe from his old apartment. Reaching inside he pulled out his mother's necklace, a red spider with a blue stone in the center with a black string for the necklace. He had read through his mother's journal for any explanation for the stone but found nothing for it whatsoever. So what it exactly was still a mystery, all he knew was that it could travel through dimensions,

Walking back into the room, he saw that Alex was busy talking to Akiko

"-you then proceeded to roast the entire tunnel full of Spider Rats, demanding that they burn in hell." he finished telling.

Akiko snickered to herself, "Yeah that sounds about right." she said before noticing Jason. "Why didn't you tell me my alternate self worked on a airship?" she asked, her tone mocking with accusation as Jason simply leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I don't trust you with a spoon, much less maintaining a airship." he said simply. Akiko grabbed a spoon from the utensil basket on the table and pointed it at him with fake malice, he simply held up the necklace.

"You know Alex you're welcome to stay for lunch, I mean it's cool talking to someone with a totally different world than us." she invited.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you Aki, but I left my Jason in the desert. Literally, I better save his smartass sooner rather than later." he explained, while his version of Jason was resourceful, he wasn't a superhero. Plus the faster he got back, the sooner he could get back to finding his sister.

"Wait…you were in the desert?" Akiko asked, "Ok that thing may be able to take you wherever in the multiverse, but the desert is a big place." Alex gave her a curious look, but when Jason let out a groan of frustration he understood as well. He could go to the desert but the desert is fucking huge!

And Jason and his men would be long gone from the site by now, he needed to meet up with them or he'd be dead. The desert is more dangerous than the city by a long shot, without the proper supplies he'd die of dehydration before starving to death.

"Shit, the necklace is useless." he said, running a hand down his face. Jason reached out a hand and put it on his shoulder.

"Look we'll figure this out. Not the first time any of us have been up a creek." he said reassuringly. Alex laid his forearms down on the table and rested his chin on the table.

Akiko gave the young man a look of sympathy.

"Hey Jason can you go wait for take out? They should be getting here soon." she asked, Jason nodded before heading towards the door.

"You better have ordered my favorite for dinner after I scoured the city perilously for your chocolate." he said, Akiko smiling as he waved her goodbye to get the food. Akiko looked back to Alex before poking him with the spoon in her hand.

"Hey, quit moping. This is a no moping apartment. We'll get you back home, until then just relax." she said, Akiko clearly had said that it something like it hundreds of time by now because it sounded genuine and reassuring to him. He sighed.

"Thanks Akiko...you know right after Jason left, I kinda realized that he could have taken me back home….my original home, with his necklace." he explained, thinking back to how he wanted to smack himself for not realizing it any sooner.

"I'm sure Jason would be happy to swing you by your old universe…I mean you could stay there even now that I think about it." she replied with a smirk. Alex shook his head.

"Somewhere back on the earth I left is my sister. I know she saved Korra but that was the last time she was seen. I've been looking for her since. I left the city and ran into Jason, only reason I'm helping him is because he can search the desert faster than I could on my own." he explained truthfully.

Akiko gave him a heartfelt smile, "Family is sometimes all we got, I get it." she said understandably. The longing look on his face didn't disappear though, she could tell his mind was not on his sister. "So who's the girl you left behind?" she asked casually.

Alex sat up straight, "What?! I mean how-"

"Dude, I'm a girl. Girls know things. Now spill sparkhead." she demanded, pointing her spoon at him. He glared at her lightly, using his magnetism to draw the utensil out of her hand.

Jason is right, I don't trust her with a spoon either. He thought as he put the spoon back in the holder for it. Akiko stared at him intently, not backing down from her question, Alex let out a sigh before relenting.

"Christ, fine. Me and my version of Asami, we're together back home and after the whole Equalist Revolution ended I left to go look for my sister." he explained. He truly did miss Asami, but he had to focus on finding his sister, but that didn't mean that he didn't know the bad shape Future Industries was currently in. Akiko glared at him, almost as if she knew that he was keeping something back,

"And…Korra may or may not have told me she loves me to." he explained. _Jesus does she have the power to make me spill my guts?!_ Akiko took this in for a few moments.

"Ok. Let me put this in a simply. Mako was in the exact same position you are in right now, you wanna know what he did? He tried to have his cake and eat it too. Now he's a sad workaholic who does not know how the hell to act around either Korra or Asami." she explained, the welcoming kindness gone from her voice and was now dead serious. "So in guy talk, if you ever want to see either of these girls naked again, you will approach this very carefully and not fuck it up. Got it?' she asked, making her point clear.

Alex was simply in a stunned silence, not quite sure how to process the information that had been dumped on him like that.

"I…um…ok. I won't fuck it up..I'll be honest, I did not expect that kinda talk from you. Now that I think about it I'm not sure I ever heard you swear before." Akiko smiled sweetly once again.

"Please I grew up with a older brother, I can outswear a sailor." she said confidently as the door opened, Jason walking in with a large rectangular box.

"Pizza's here, hope you like pepperoni." Jason said as he set the box down and opened the lid, Alex stared at the food. It had been over a year since he had pizza, it had been over a year since he had ANY Italian food. He grabbed a slice and took a bite…it tasted amazing.

"Ok geeze dude, it's just pizza. Calm down." Jason said as he and Akiko took their own slices and began to eat as well. The next few minutes consisted of nothing but the three eating in silence.

"Dear god it's amazing. How do you guys have pizza when I don't?" he asked with jealousy. One thing he missed about home was the food, burgers, fries, barbeque chips, hell he missed unhealthy fast food.

"You're missing out. When you go home you should show everyone how to make them." Akiko said, taking a bite out of her slice.

"Yeah if we can find a way…back…ok duh!" Jason said, slapping his forehead. "The airship! If it got you here from your universe's desert? It must be able to take you from my universe to your desert."

"Wait you're the one who crashed that airship into the bay?!" Akiko asked as she looked at Alex, who simply averted his gaze away.

"Oh my god are we hiding a terrorist?" she asked.

"No we're not." Jason insisted, though he did give Alex a cautionary glance. The traveler glared at him.

"At least I'm pretty sure…you're not right?" he asked just to be safe. Alex continued to glare at him, "...ahem, as I was saying that airship might be your way back home."

"Well that may be a little difficult." Akiko started, making the pair look at her questionably. "I heard about it on the radio and SHIELD recovered the ship from the bay and moved it towards the Triskellion." Jason deflated at that, he was there just yesterday on a more personal mission. It went as it usually did for him, he got attacked for doing absolutely nothing.

"So we bust in. Power the thing back up and WHAM! I'm back home again." he said, smacking his fist against his palm for emphasis. Jason on the other hand didn't look all that sure.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, I kinda asked someone from SHIELD a favor and I don't think breaking and entering their place of work will help them deliver." he explained, Black Widow was looking for his father, she didn't owe him anything so it felt wrong to just go behind her back like this.

Alex was about to argue, but stopped himself. This wasn't the Earth Kingdom, he couldn't just break the law, if this was anything like the SHIELD from the comics and movies back home, they were a government organization that didn't pander to any ruler. Not to mention how it could backfire on Jason, he was his only ally here and it'd be a bad on his end if he just used him like that.

"Ok can we just explain the situation to them?" he suggested, this was a government organization after all, they were probably reasonable. Well more reasonable than Earth Kingdom soldiers who are ruled by a complete and utter bitch.

Jason shrugged, "Maybe? I mean I'm not Captain Republic." he said, while his reputation as Spider-Man had noticeably improved he still had the occasional food thrown at him while swinging.

"Captain who? Oh right, no America here." Alex said to himself, "But look it can't be worse than being stranded in the desert." he said as he stood up from the table.

Akiko smiled as Jason stood up alongside Alex.

"Have fun you two, and Alex?" she asked, the young man stiffened slightly before turning around to look at her.

"Remember. Don't fuck it up." she said, her tone once again becoming menacing before returning to it's sweet and nice version, "Be back before nine sweetie, our show's on tonight!" she said, Jason smiling and boxing as he escorted Alex out. The traveler put his cap back on his head and tipped the brim toward her before the door closed.

When the two were back on the rooftop moments later, Alex finally spoke.

"I'm not gonna lie. Akiko scares the shit out of me." he said blatantly. Tannan didn't scare him like she did, and she didn't have any powers whatsoever. He needed to keep a mental note to never, ever, piss off her counterpart.

Jason merely smirked, "You think she's bad? Her dad's much worse."

(000)

Getting to the Triskelion was fairly simple, Alex followed Jason through the city from the ground, rooftops, and tops of cars and trams while he swung overhead. The pair found themselves on a rooftop across from the site, from where they stood they could see the top of the blimp.

"Ok so how do we do this? I mean we can't just go up to the receptionist." Alex said as Jason cleared his throat. Last time he were here, a bunch of Agents came to him while he was just hanging around, so hopefully the same thing would happen again. Within a few seconds of thinking that, the pair looked up to see a small airships, they were about big as cars and had rotors in the underside that kept it airborne while a man with a rifle was aiming at them out it's side.

'Spider-Man! You and your companion stay where you are!' The loudspeaker from the airship ordered down to the pair, Jason raised his hands up into the air in a non threatening manner, Alex begrudgedly followed his example as he too raised his hands.

"Ok you didn't mention that you guys have guns now." Alex muttered as the airship landed and a few agents came out, their weapons trained on them. Back home he and Asami designed a lightning rifle that he used, but that was the closest thing that he's seen to actual firearms to this point.

"Yeah those are new to me too." Spider-Man muttered before addressing the agents. "Um, guys? Look I know you have a job to do, trust me I get it, and me and my gruff looking assistant here just dropped by to see if you guys needed that airship still."

"As a matter of fact, I would mind wallcrawler." In front of them the air shimmered, and Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD became visible to the pair. "I would also mind you telling me who your little friend is here and why he decided to drop a airship in the bay."

 _Ok I get it! Don't drop shit in other dimensions, am I gonna keep getting shit for this?_ Alex mentally thought as Fury eyed him suspiciously.

"Alright look it's a long story so I'm only gonna say this once." Alex said before going into his story of how he came to this dimension. After he finished explaining, Nick Fury looked at him expectantly.

"So you expect me to give it to you? Just like that?" he asked skeptically. Now usually Alex would make a snarky retort but….well besides the fact that they were literally surrounded by armed men, Nick Fury was a mean looking son of a bitch. He wasn't the one from the movies, this guy was a older white guy who could clearly hold his own.

"Sort of. Yeah." he said honestly.

Fury actually smirked, "Heh. Your honest at least...tell you what. I got a little problem that needs fixin, you two scratch my back, I scratch yours." he suggested, his time however showed there wasn't any room for negotiation. Alex looked over at Jason, he had experience with Nick Fury and while what he says may not always be the full truth he always comes through on promises. He nodded.

"Ok. I think we can work out a deal. What's the job?"

 **And cut! Please feel free to read, review, leave a PM or something and let either Avatar Conner or myself know what you liked or didn't like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings internet, we're back with a new chapter. This one doesn't have much action, but hopefully it's satisfying all the same.**

 _"The only one come from just holdin' on, a bullet is on it's way. Tell the whole world that I'm comin' home. Someone's gonna need a grave."_

"You are a little too at home doing things like this," Jason said as he landed on the rooftop carrying a sack of takeout. The young hero was in his regular clothing, but still had his web shooters on his wrists. Alex was sitting by a table that had been set up under a tarp on the roof of Jason's and Akiko's apartment building, his jacket resting over the back of his chair while his hat sat on his head. They'd needed a place to study the files and other bits of paperwork SHEILD had given them regarding the person they were suppose to be hunting down and capturing.

Well, capture or kill. Fury didn't really care so long as they got a body back.

"Are you kidding, I've wanted to be a bounty hunter ever since I saw Boba Fett when I was four," Alex replied.

"Boba who?"

"Seriously? Dude, watch a movie or something." The reason they were on the roof, and not in the apartment itself was for the fact that Jason didn't want Aki to know what they were doing. Or at the very least spare her the details. The less she knew, the less she would worry. Same logic applied to Tenzin, Pema, and the airbending kids. Jason wanted to keep them out of the loop so they would have less to worry about, thus they were here.

"Whatever. One double bacon cheeseburger with fries, as requested and paid for," Jason said as he dug into the sack and produced a tin foil wrapped lump. Alex clapped his hands twice before he made a gabbing motion, his face resembling a child receiving a gift on Christmas. Jason rolled his eyes at the antics, but still handed over the burger and fries regardless.

"So learn anything new?" Jason asked as he sat in the chair on the other side of the table and began to dig his own share of food out. Alex nodded as he took a large bite from his burger.

"Surprisingly a lot, considering like sixty percent of this shit didn't make it past the black marker," he through a mouthful. Taking a moment to taste his food, Alex let out a noise that Jason couldn't be fully sure if it was a moan or a primal growl.

"Dude, you are enjoying that thing way too much," he said as Alex took a couple more bites.

"I've had nothing but Water Tribe food, ramon, and carrots for the past year. I'll decide when I'm enjoying something too much," he replied, pointing a finger warningly at Jason. The vigilante started to make a retort, but decided against it and started to eat his own burger. From what they could gather, the target, affectionately dubbed Subject 1138, had been captured after murdering an unidentified young woman and attempting to kill a man.

The man had survived the attempt on his life and become a consultant for the United Forces and SHEILD while 1138 had been moved to a containment facility in the mountains outside Republic City. Several experiments had been conducted on the Subject in an effort to find out what made him tick, and everything had been going smoothly.

Until two weeks ago, when 1138 had escaped, killing the consultant and several United Forces personal in the process.

"Alright, Jason, what was so important that it couldn't be discussed over the phone?" Korra asked as she landed on the rooftop, folding up her glider with a twirl of her wrist. Alex glanced up from the file he was reading and gave a short two finger wave.

"Hey, Korra," he said before going back to his reading. The Avatar looked at the newcomer with a cocked eyebrow before turning her attention to Jason.

"Who's this guy?" she asked.

"Korra, this is..."

"No, no. Give her a second, she'll figure it out," Alex interrupted. Jason had filled him in on recent events, including Korra becoming temporarily bonded with Venom. The electric user had found it particularly hilarious that Korra now knew each and every little grainy detail about Jason's life, at least until Jason had threatened to drop him from a skyscraper.

"Wait, wait, I've seen you somewhere before," Korra said, snapping her fingers as she tried to remember where she knew him from.

"Well to be more specific, I'VE seen him somewhere before," Jason said with his arms folded. Korra's eyes suddenly went wide with recognition.

"Oh! You're the lightning fingers guy!" she said. Alex flashed them both an unamused look before he buried his nose in the file again.

"He gets a little testy with labels like that," Jason said. Alex kicked his the toe of his boot into Jason's kneecap. It wasn't enough to cause damage, but it was still painful enough to get the point across.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in a whole other universe or something like that," Korra said.

"I had a little accident with some experimental transportation and wound up here," Alex explained.

"SHEILD has his stuff, and to get it back we gotta capture some guy for them," Jason added.

"And I'm here because?"

"This guy is the one you wanted me to go after," Jason said.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. Well, the MO fits anyway," Alex said.

"You want to keep this on the down low or get the team involved?" Korra asked.

"Might as well. More eyes we have looking the faster we'll get this done. Besides, Bolin hasn't seen Spider Man in a while and I think he's starting to miss me," Jason said.

"Alright, I get everyone. Mako might not show up, he's been acting weird since we broke up."

"Wait, you and Mako dated?" Alex asked.

"Yeah? What about it?" she asked.

"Nothing, just something noteworthy," he said. Jason gave the electric user a skeptical eye, but decided to press forward.

"Alright, aside from the team we need to get some other ears to the ground," he said.

"Hey man, this is your city, you know where to start looking," Alex said.

"The newspaper said that the last killing was in Hell's Kitchen," Korra said.

"Hell's Kitchen, huh. Good, I got contacts there we can work with," Jason said. Alex raised his hand, his eye brow cocked in confusion.

"Question, there's a Hell's Kitchen here?" The other two looked at him like he was crazy.

"You don't have one?" Korra asked.

"No, the neighborhoods have a different...style of being named in my version of Republic City," Alex replied. The idea of trying to explain Asian culture to people who had no concept of Asia gave him a headache.

"I'm guessing there's a Hell's Kitchen where you're originally from," Jason said.

"Yeah, it's a neighborhood in New York. And, considering that this version of Republic City has all the Marvel heroes, I'd say I have a fairly good idea of who your contact is," Alex replied with a smirk.

"Alright, lets get this ball rolling," Jason said, "I'll get this packed up and meet you guys at Kyoshi Bridge at sundown." Alex hopped to his feet and pulled on his jacket before flashing a grin at Korra.

"Come on, hot stuff, let's see if you can keep up," he said before taking off at a sprint and diving over the side of the building. The Avatar's eyes went wide before she ran to the roof's edge, expecting to see him splattered over the sidewalk below. Instead, she found him riding atop a cable at a high rate of speed.

"I don't remember him being able to do that," she said.

"It's a new trick he picked up." Korra grinned as she gave her staff a twirl, deploying it's wings.

"I've met a lot of your friends Jason and I gotta say, I like this one more then most," she said before diving off roof and following the electric user. Jason sighed as he stood there and watched the two go.

"This is gonna bite me square in the ass. I can feel it," he said before gathering up the files and heading down to his apartment. Akiko was wearing sweats and lounging on the couch, a bag of chocolate chips by her side as she sketched on her pad.

"Where's Alex?" she asked.

"He went with Korra to get the Team. Apparently we're getting everyone involved," Jason replied as he sat the files down and began to slide on his suit. Aki looked up at him like he had gone insane.

"You turned those two loose into the city without any sort of supervision?" he asked. Jason shrugged.

"He may be an ass, but Alex has a good head on his shoulders. And he knows his way around the city better then most. They'll be fine."

* * *

"Oh man, I am so fucking lost," Alex said as he came to a halt on a rooftop and looked around. Ordinary he wouldn't have had any trouble getting around as he knew Republic City fairly well. The problem was all these vines that had overgrown large sections of the city. It clogged infrastructure, and it screwed up his mental map of the city beyond all recognition.

"What's the matter, out of breath?" Korra called down as she circled overhead.

"Getting my barrings!" came the reply. The Avatar had the advantage of flying over all the overgrowth, while he was stuck riding cables, power lines and wires as well as going around all the vines.

"Follow me, tough guy," Korra called before turning and flying in a different direction. Alex took off after her. It felt strange being around this version of Korra. She was a presence that was so familiar, and yet one of a total stranger. He found himself missing his version of her, far more then he would have liked to admit.

"So whats the plan?" Korra called as she flew lower.

"With Mako's police contacts, Bolin's coverage of the Pro Bending circuit, and Asami's financial assets we got most of the city covered. Now we just meet Jason and his contact and cover 1138's last known location," Alex replied.

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"If my hunch is correct, let's just say he's a very daring individual." Alex launched himself upward and landed on a rooftop. Ahead of him was the bright green metal of Kyoshi Bridge in the late afternoon sunlight.

"I figured Jason would be here by now," the Avatar said as she landed next to him.

"He'll be here," he said. With that the two settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"So, you like electricity?" Korra asked. Alex gave her a look, to which Korra shrugged, showing she was just trying to end the awkwardness.

"Not as much as you'd think," he said.

"So what's the deal then? Are you a bender? How do you do what you do?"

"The term is Charged. When I arrived in Republic City I was exposed to this thing called Rift energy. As a result I could do this," he said as electricity arced between his fingers.

"That sounds amazing," Korra said.

"It was terrifying as shit. All of a sudden I couldn't go swimming, use the radio, I had to watch my every move so I didn't accidentally fry someone."

"But you got better at it," she noted.

"Yeah. I learned to control it. And then I started using it to try and help people," he said.

"You look more like a mercenary then a hero," Korra said. The electric user's face fell.

"A close friend of mine got killed. I went after the guy that killed her, and then I gave up the hero business," he said.

"So mercenary work was the logical choice?" Alex shrugged.

"If you're good at something, never do it for free."

"Same thing I keep telling myself whenever I have to go in and face Jonah," Jason said as he landed next to the pair. He was wearing his suit, and had a newspaper clutched in his hand.

"Oh god JJJ exists here? Wait, do he and Tenzin sound exactly alike?" Alex asked.

"So much so it's a little terrifying."

"Jesus Christ I can only imagine," Alex said before sticking a cigarillo in the corner of his mouth and shaking his fist, "get met pictures of Spider Man!" Korra smothered a giggle while Jason's goggles narrowed. It was a little disturbing how accurately he replicated the head of the Marvel.

"Moving on from that, take a look at this," he replied, handing over the paper. Both Alex and Korra took a corner and began to read.

"Second victim discovered in Hell's Kitchen?" Korra said out loud.

"1138 is here, he has to be," Jason said. Alex lit his cigarillo.

"This place is fricken huge, it's gonna be like finding a needle in a stack of needles," he said.

"Don't worry, I got a man on the inside," Jason said. The electric user cocked his eyebrow before exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Alright. How do we summon the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?" Jason shot a look toward the electric user, one goggle being larger then the other as he cocked an eyebrow.

"How did you know it was him?" he asked.

"Only one guy that operates out of Hell's Kitchen in the comics," Alex replied as he folded his arms, "besides, I always liked Daredevil more anyway. Spider Man was always Kelly's thing."

"...Wow. I don't know how to take that."

"With a grain of salt and like a man." A red metal baton suddenly sailed out of a nearby shadow. It rebounded off a the metal support of a small water tower before sailing straight into Alex's face. It changed course again, bouncing off the roof and sailing back to it's starting point.

"Motherfucker!" Alex cried as he jerked backwards, his cigarillo falling out of his mouth as his hand flew to his face. The electric user landed on his back, just as a man wearing a blood red suit appeared on the edge of the roof in front of them. He was on one knee, and holding a baton in each hand.

"How do you feel about him now?" Jason asked, using his mask to hide the fact that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"'is guy's an ass'ole," came the muffled reply as Alex clutched his clearly broken nose. Daredevil looked back and forth between the two.

"Wait, you know this guy?" he asked.

"Unfortunately I do. How you doing double D?" Jason asked.

"Ha. 'oob joke," came the comment from below, causing Jason to cringe at both his choice in wording and Alex's antics. Yuji Murdock was one of the few allies he had, both as Jason Oru and Spider Man.

"Wondering what you're doing running around my part of the city with the Avatar and...what is he an Electro knockoff? He's buzzing louder then the power station down on tenth street," Daredevil said. Alex snapped his nose back into place with a sicking crunch as he sat up. His face screwed up in pain as he tried to shake it off.

"I know you can't see, but I'm flipping you the bird right now, Murdock," Alex said, ignoring the blood that was now flowing freely from his nose. Daredevil turned his head toward Jason.

"You told him about me?"

"No. Look it's really, really complicated. But for now it's safe to assume that he knows almost everything about both of us. Give or take a few details," Jason explained.

"How complicated is complicated?"

"I saw all of Jason's memories over this subject I'm still at least ninety percent lost," Korra said.

"Ah. Well all weirdness aside, anyone who is a friend of the Avatar and Spider Man is a friend of mine. Sorry about the nose," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, where's the nearest power box," Alex asked as he got to his feet and cupped his nose in an effort to stop the blood. All three of them pointed toward a metal box on a nearby brick wall. He walked over, threw the box open, and grabbed the wires, relishing in electric flow that healed his body.

"So, what brings you all to Hell's Kitchen?" Daredevil asked.

"SHEILD has us trying to track down some escaped prisoner. We think he might be here," Jason said.

"Has a habit of leaving his victims drained of energy," Korra added.

"Yeah, I heard about him. I think I got a lead you can use. There's an old speakeasy not far from here that some of the scavengers have seen someone coming and going from. It's been boarded up for years, and the vines have made getting to it almost impossible. But it's the best place to start looking," Daredevil said.

"Scavengers?" Alex asked as he walked back to the group, wiping what was left of the blood from his face.

"Ever since the vines started taking over, a lot of the city's poorer population have been venturing into the abandoned districts to look for anything left behind," Daredevil explained.

"Maybe I should take that up as a side job. I could use the cash," Jason pondered to himself.

"I'm not defending you when Beifong throws you in jail for looting."

"Oh come on, that's what friends are for. Besides, it's not like I'd get caught." Everyone else on the roof gave him a long, blank look.

"Okay, yeah, I'd probably get caught. So you wanna tag along with us and catch this guy?"

"I'd love to, but there's some Red Monsoons over on the River that are getting a visit from the Devil tonight," Yuji said, giving his batons a twirl.

"The Avatar, a Charged, Daredevil, and Spider Man all standing on a roof," Alex mused, "anyone else get the feeling we're in some kind of crappy fan fiction?"

"The hell is fan fiction?" Korra asked.

"Ugh, never mind. I think I'm starting to go full Deadpool."

"That's...actually a terrifying thought," Jason said.

"Yeah, no shit."

"And on that note, I'll take my leave. Hit me up if this guy proves to be to much of a hassle for you," Daredevil said before he dove over the side of the building and disappeared. The trio watched him go, standing in silence for a long time.

"Seriously, what is fan fiction?"

"Shut up, Jason."

* * *

"You know, if we wanted to find the hideout of a serial killer, I don't think it'll get any better then this," Korra said. It was dark inside the old speakeasy, and rundown as well. A few oil lamps here and there illuminated the room. Vines hung from cracks in the ceilings, showing that the building outside was covered in vegetation. Dust coated pretty much everything, the bar, what few tables and chairs remained, even an old juke box that sat in the corner.

Jason had picked up one of the lamps, while Korra held up a fist with fire dancing above it. Alex did the same, allowing the arcs of electricity to illuminate the area around with a bluish glow. The trio moved about the room, looking for any trace of anyone who might have been here recently. There were signs of other human presence here. Small rations of food that were unfinished, cans that had recently been opened.

"This is nothing compared to Varrick's hideout. I mean where's all the equipment? The mannequin for holding the suit or armor? Guy is slacking if you ask me," Jason said.

"Varrick? As in Varrick Global Industries? That Varrick?" Alex asked as he picked up an old dust covered bottle from behind the bar and examined it with interest.

"The very same. I take it you know him?" Korra asked.

"He's an irritating ass back home. Pestered me for a solid month, trying to buy the rights to my story," Alex explained.

"Yeah, he's a little bit more...troublesome here," Jason said.

"Oh great, I cannot possibly wait to hear how fucked up this is."

"He's the Green Goblin." The sound of glass shattering filled the room as Alex dropped the bottle.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yep."

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, and I thought he was just annoying as a normal person."

 _"_ _Hm, now there is a phrase I've not heard in a long time."_ Everyone froze at the sound of the new voice. It echoed around the room, making it impossible to locate the source.

"Tell me I'm the only one who heard that," Jason said.

"Okay, you're the only one who heard that."

"Smart ass."

 _"_ _Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize your neighborhood."_ The trio retreated to the center of the room, standing back to back so that they were facing each corner.

"Okay this isn't creepy at all," Korra said as she held her staff at the ready. Jason scanned with his Spider Sense, but found nothing. And that only put him on edge even more.

 _"_ _And whosoever shall be found, without the soul for getting down, must stand and face the hounds of hell, and rot inside a corpse's shell."_ Alex blinked as something clicked in his head. He'd heard this before, he was sure of it.

"How do you know that?" he called out, "that's not from here, how do you know that?!"

"Alex, what you talking about?"

"He's quoting 'Thriller'."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"It's a Michael Jackson song, and our host is shamelessly plagiarizing. You know they turned his ass into legos when he died, right?" he yelled to the room around them.

 _"_ _Hm, this one is smarter then most. A traveler, perhaps? Tell me, where do you call home, wanderer?"_

"Come out and I'll tell you."

 _"_ _Ah, but you are only of my present curiosity. It is your companions that hold my true interest."_

"I know this is a bad time, but burn," Jason said. Alex shot a glare over his shoulder.

 _"The Avatar and the wall crawler in one place. It must be my lucky day."_ With that, a figure dropped from the ceiling and landed on the bar in a crouch. Korra, who had been facing him at the time, leveled her staff. She squeezed her eyes closed and then opened them again to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

There, crouched on the bar like a gargoyle, was Alex. He may have been lacking hair, and his skin was the color of liquid paper, but it was defiantly him.

"Um, guys?" she asked, gaining the attention of her companions. The other two turned and saw what she was seeing.

"Is that...you, Alex?" Jason asked. The other Alex cracked his neck before he slipped down off of the bar.

"It's been a long time since someone called me that. Now, they just called me 1138," he said.

"What do you want with us?" Korra asked, keeping her staff at the ready.

"Nothing much. Just your powers, your abilities, your souls," he said, his face curling up into a wolfish grin, "isn't obvious, Avatar? I. Want. You."

"Okay, I know for a fact that you could have phased that so it didn't sound all rape like," Alex said, the shock of seeing his own doppelganger having finally worn off. The other Alex glared at his mirror.

"How is this possible? What manner of trickery is this?" he asked accusingly, pointing a finger at Alex.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you, dipshit."

"No. You're not.

"Yes. I am." The other Alex gritted his teeth.

"No. You. Are. Not."

"Yes. I. Am. Alexander James Chambers, born on the seventh of May as the middle child and only son of Martha and James Chambers. Siblings, Lucy Chambers and Sophia Chambers. Favorite book, 'War of the Worlds' by H.G. Wells. I can do this all day you know," Alex said, pressing forward.

"No, no, SHUT UP! There can only be one, you hear me? ONLY ONE!"

"What are you, a fuckin' Highlander now?"

"ONLY ONE OF ME! ONLY ONE!" The other Alex raged before throwing his hand like he was pitching a baseball. A ball of electricity flew out of his hand and bounced across the floor before coming to a halt at the trio's feet. Instantly, Jason's spider sense blared in his head.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled, tackling Korra to the side. The ball exploded, sending the trio sprawling. As Jason and Korra sat up, they took stalk of the room around them. The ball had left a scorched crater in the floor, and the other Alex was no where to be found. Original Alex had been blown backward, shattering a table in the process. But other then a few bruises and scorch marks, he appeared to be okay.

"Everyone alright?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, where's the other...me?" Alex asked.

"I got no idea," Jason said, "and now we got no lead on him."

"I wouldn't say that," Alex said, "he made it clear he was after you two. And if I know myself, he's going to try again."

"You know you sure are taking this well," Korra pointed out.

"No, I'm really not. Let's just go home, I've had enough curve balls for one day."

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. As always, please feel free to drop a review, leave a PM, let Conner and I know what you liked or didn't like, and we'll see you all in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, we're back after a later long break with the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, but the next break shouldn't be as long. With that, on with the show:**

In Jason's eyes, today could have gone better.

Though to be fair he didn't account on his friend from an alternate world showing up and running into said friend's evil twin in his world, just thinking that sentence hurt his brain. And after him, Alex, and Korra left Hell's Kitchen to regroup and recover at Air Temple Island.

Unfortunately, Jason walked in on what he could only describe as the world's most desperate actor applying for a job. Alex was telling the three airbending children a story, moving his arms about in a very dramatic fashion as he did so. To the webslinger, he resembled Tenzin's brother Bumi as he told the story.

"What happened next? What happened next?" Ikki asked as she jumped up and down in place, eager for the story to continue.

"The steamer began to move slowly away, but on the landward horizon appeared the silhouette of a fighting machine. Another came, and another, striding over hills and trees, plunging far out to sea and blocking the exit of the steamer. Between them lay the silent, gray ironclad _Thunderchild._ Slowly it moved toward shore, then with a deafening roar and whoosh of spray, it swung about and drove at full speed toward the waiting Martians!"

"YES! All hands on deck! Full speed ahead!" Meelo shouted as he jumped on top of the table and struck a pose as if he was commanding the ship himself. Alex paused and blinked once as he regarded the young boy.

"Then what happened?" Jinora asked, ignoring her younger brother. The girl's eyes were full of curiosity, eager to hear what happened next in the tale.

"The Martians released their Black Smoke, but the ship sped on, cutting down one of the tripod figures. Instantly the others raised their Heat Rays, and melted the _Thunderchild_ 's valiant heart."

"No," Jinora and Ikki moaned in unison.

"When the smoke cleared, the little steamer had reached the misty horizon and Carrie was safe. But the _Thunderchild_ had vanished forever, taking with her Man's last hope for victory. The landward sky was lit by green flashes; cylinder following cylinder, and no one and nothing was left now to fight them. The Earth belonged to the Martians," Alex declared, bringing his story to a dramatic end.

"Farewell Thunder Kid, your sacrifice will not be in vain!" Meelo yelled.

"Alright, that's enough. Bedtime," Pema said. All three kids let out a groan.

"But we wanna hear how the story ends," Ikki complained.

"I'll tell you all later. Now listen to your mom," Alex said. The airbending children grumbled amongst themselves, but otherwise obeyed and shuffled off to their rooms. That just left the adults in the kitchen. They waited a good ten minutes before they began talking to be sure the kids had actually gone to sleep.

"Okay. So to recap. 1138 is evil you," Jason said, pointing at Alex who nodded as he slurped a juice box, "Who is really creepy towards Korra," The Avatar raised a hand in acknowledgment. "And I am once again caught in the middle of a heap of it…yeah that's a normal evening if I ever heard it." Jason joked weakly as he refilled his webshooters. Tenzin crossed his arms over his chest.

"What bothers me is that Nick Fury was willing to employ you two into this in exchange for sending you home." The airbender said with clear aggravation in his voice.

"Oh yeah don't get me started on that asshole. Bet you as soon as he saw me he put this little plan together," he growled out with a sneer. He knew that Nick Fury was shady but he didn't expect this from one of the good guys.

"So am I the only one who thinks we should go up to Fury and tell him to shove it?" he asked curiously.

Jason sighed, "If we do that then you can't get home. Not to mention Fury won't let this go. And I already owe him one for not blabbing my secret identity to the world after he found out who I am." He mumbled out, making the others look at him with shock. "Please he probably knows what underwear I like. Point is we got to take care of bad Alex."

"Tomorrow you all can," Pema interjected, making the three look at her.

"Alex we have more than enough room on the island for you to stay here. And one night of rest won't hurt you," She pointed out in a motherly fashion. Alex smiled at her kindness, while he wasn't as close to his version of Pema, she was always very kind to him.

"Fine by me, I have a lovely lady awaiting my return anyway. I'll meet you two by City Hall tomorrow to go over the plan." Jason said with a shrug as he stood up from his seat and pulled his mask down over his face.

"What plan?" Alex asked.

"The one you're going to make," Jason said cheekily, before Alex could protest, Jason had hopped into the windowsill and leapt outside into the trees, starting his way towards the ferry back to the mainland. Alex glared at the direction the hero went, while he had come up with their plan originally that didn't mean it should be his turn to do all the work.

After he finished up his midnight snack, Korra began leading him to the room for him. It was total déjà vu for him, being next to Korra on Air Temple Island again. He kept looking over at the avatar, seeing if she had anything to differentiate her from his version of her, alas there was no visible tells, however what he did notice was her demeanor had changed drastically. While when they met, Korra was bursting with an abundance of confidence, while now she seemed humbler in how she acted.

"You've been watching me for the past five minutes," the Avatar said suddenly. The Charged looked away immediately, not wanting to be caught red handed. She didn't sound mad though.

"Must be weird seeing another Korra…I kind of get it," she said, showing that she wasn't offended by his gaze.

"It is, a little…you're more...calm. More mature," Alex said with a small, sad smile. He missed his version of Korra, a lot more then he would have liked to admit.

Korra snorted at that, "Yeah, I get that…is the me from your world-"she stopped herself, not exactly sure of how to properly describe herself prior to a few weeks ago. "Hotheaded?" She settled on.

"Putting it lightly," Alex answered without thinking.

"You have your hands full then," Korra said with a deadpanned tone, suffice to say that she now knew that she could be very combative when things didn't go her way. Her first instinct was to punch and talk later, or at least she used to have that mindset. Now she knew better, all her actions carried meaning, and they all had consequences. As Jason's saying went, power and responsibility.

Alex looked at the Avatar once again, It looks like Korra, sounds like Korra, but…..

"You are Avatar Korra right? I just…this is a whole other universe and you really don't sound like her," he said, Korra slugged him in his arm for that comment.

"GAH! Well you certainly hit as hard as she does," he yelped out as he rubbed his arm where she had struck him, the Avatar was smirking triumphantly.

* * *

Subject 1138 was not pleased with how today had went, while he was glad that he finally found the Avatar, the other him and Spider-Man was not planned for whatsoever. He had retreated into the Spirit Wilds, it was still a mystery to the people of the cities and had been barely touched by civilization, it was the perfect place to hide out for the night.

The spirits around here were skittish around humans. However, one of them was brave enough to approach the root he was sitting on, it was the size of a dog, red and blue in color and looked like a salamander with metal like teeth. 1138 smirked to himself, digging into his pocket he pulled out a vial from his pocket. The one stolen from the facility he was kept at.

The one he had was RV-927, able to grant people bending, now that was the case for humans and only worked for a short amount of time. But for a spirit? Well no one had been able to test it on a spirit. Quickly grabbing the salamander spirit, it struggled against his grasp before an electric shock from 1138 made it stop struggling. Forcing its mouth open, he popped the cork on the vial.  
"Drink up little one. You are going to help me even the odds" he said before pouting the glowing yellow liquid down it's throat.

The spirit dropped to the tree stump, reverting to a shapeless mass as it let out a screech, the test subject raised his hand, electricity sparking off his fingertips. It was like play-dough, time to shape what he wanted.

* * *

Jason groaned as the sun shined through the curtain window, he pulled his blanket up to block the ray of light.

"Nuuuuggghhhh." He groaned out as a shadow passed in front of the window, the spider hero peeked over the sheets to see Akiko standing between him and the sunlight, her hands on her hips and a small smile on her face.

"See this is what you get for going out on a school night young man." She joked, Jason made an attempt to roll his eyes but they were so heavy from being awake almost all night that he couldn't. He needed to meet up with Alex later to get back on the search for their little bounty. His lover saw he was nowhere near awake yet, she leaned down and pecked him on the forehead,

"I got to head to work, there's coffee still in the pot. I'll get some towels out for a shower to help wake you up," she said, making Jason smile at her generosity, of course when she stepped out if the way to do that the light was back, and he retreated under the sheets.

After willing himself to the shower, he slipped into some clothes in their bedroom and made his way into the kitchen, like she said, Akiko had left some coffee for him. After refueling with the drink, he exited his apartment and locked the door behind him before making his way down the building stairwell and exiting through the front door. Beside the stairs to the building was a bike rack where he kept his motorbike chained up, a gift from Asami for his birthday.

Revving up the bike he drove down the street. It took him about half an hour to get to city hall in the center of the city. Out in the front of the steps was the Avatar and the Charged, both awaiting him.

"So, did you two think of a way for us to take out his evil clone?" he asked blatantly as he got off his motorbike and took off his helmet. Korra and Alex shared a look.

"Good morning to you too, Tiger," Alex said. Jason looked at him with shock, which quickly melted into anger as he looked back and forth between the two. Only Akiko was allowed to call him that.

"What the...how do you know about that?" he asked before settling his gaze on Korra. The Avatar held up her hands in surrender as she struggled to contain her laughter.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say a thing," she defended.

"I told you once, Jason. Constants and variables," Alex said as he regarded his fingernails with a mild disinterest.

"And what does this have to do with our current situation besides being a sure fire way to piss me off?" Jason asked.

"I figured it was either this, or I go full on Joker and spray you with bug spray as revenge for the way you haled ass last night. Speaking of which..." he trailed off, holding his hand up and wagging his fingers. Korra let out a sigh before slapping a yuan down in his palm. The webhead looked back and forth between the two in disbelief.

"You two bet on this?!"

"I said you'd lose your shit, she said it'd go right over your head," Alex said. Jason groaned and ran his hands down his face.

"Did you two get anything productive done last night?" he asked. Alex and Korra shared another look, this time slipping into serious mode.

"Well the way we see it, the state that the other me was in? He can't exactly walk around inconspicuously, right?" Alex began. Jason nodded, his counterpart was not exactly normal looking.

"We figure a good way to start is to get his mug everywhere, make sure everyone knows what he looks like," Korra said.

"So wanted posters...for a fugitive...how original."

"Hey, up until now, no one knew what this carton of liquid eggs looked like. But now that we do, we can make things more difficult for him to move around," Alex defended.

"And besides, it's better then nothing for a start," Korra added.

"Okay, so now all we need to do is..." Jason trailed off, waiting for the next part of the plan.

"We get Iron Maiden and her metalbenders to start corralling him, and if we're lucky we'll have a location on him by sundown," Alex said.

"You are aware that with me being involved, luck is never on our side, right?" Jason asked. The electric user simply shrugged.

"Depends on your point of view. A lot of shit happens to you, yes, but at the end of the day you're still standing," he pointed out. Jason blinked and paused for a moment. He hadn't thought about it like that before. The trio entered City Hall, looking around for Lin primary. Alex hadn't wanted to approach the Chief of Police, given his history with her, but Korra had pointed out that she was an ally and they'd need her help.

"Okay so...correct me if I'm wrong, but if we're looking for Beifong shouldn't we be at the Police HQ?" Jason asked. Both Korra and Alex came to a sudden halt, looked at each, and face palmed in perfect time.

"I need to rethink my life. Or drink. Probably drink," Alex said. Jason gave his friend a look of concern. The last time they had seen each other, Alex had been in the grieving stages for his oldest friend and had seemed content to drink himself to death. Granted he hadn't seen the Charged touch a bottle since he'd arrived, but he'd put up with enough drunks in his time as Spider Man to know that didn't really matter.

"When was the last time you had a drink?" he asked. Alex's eyes went to the middle of his forehead in thought.

"'Bout two, three weeks ago? Got it from you actually. Absolutely insisted that I try his Sake," Alex said. Jason blinked and leaned forward on the balls of his feet, not believing his ears.

"Wait, wait, wait, the alternate me makes booze?" he asked. The Charged shrugged and made an iffy motion with his hands.

"Kinda. The stuff's really watered down so his men can still get a little bit of a kick, but not drop from dehydration," he explained. Jason just shook his head in disbelief. He almost never touched alcohol of any kind, and yet here he was in an alternate time line somewhere brewing the stuff as a side project.

"Oh the wonders of a scientific mind," he said.

"Hey, scientific minds, you think you can stop discussing rice wine and tell me what the hell THAT is?" Korra asked, pointing toward the dome overhead. The two heroes looked at each other before looking to where the Avatar was pointing. A tree had grown up in the center of the Hall, with it's massive upper branches having busted through the dome.

Hanging from the underside of one of these branches was a massive blue and red object. It was about the same size as Jason and had his suits colors down almost exactly. An eye glancing over it would have easily mistaken it for Spider Man. A closer inspection would reveal just how wrong that initial assessment was.

Despite being a clear attempt at a copy of Spider Man's suit, the creature wearing it certainly was not Jason. Rather then two, the thing had six arms, all of them ending in three fingered hands. As it turned its head and looked down on them, it opened it's mouth to an angle much wider then a normal humans. Rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth were revealed, all of them dripping with saliva in an unsettling manner.

"What. In the name of all that is holy. Is THAT?" Alex asked.

"It looks kind like me...although I think I might be a spirit of some kind," Jason said.

"You would be correct," came a new voice. The trio snapped to the source of the voice to find 1138 standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing a gray hoodie with the hood up, so as to hide his unusual skin tone. Both Korra and Alex immediately assumed fighting stances, while Jason took a full step backward.

"I made him myself. Amazing how this world can be so far behind and yet so advanced at the same time," 1138 said as he lightly tossed one of the cylinders into the air, "isn't he cute? I call him Doppelganger."

"You know German doesn't exist here, right? That term is just going to go over everyone's head," Alex said. 1138 glared at his counterpart before raising his hand. A blast of red tinted lightning flew from his fingertips, striking Alex directly in the chest. The Charged was sent flying backward, landing on his back and skidding across the floor.

Korra looked on with a worried expression on her face. But then she noticed Jason. He'd remained stoic the entire time, watching the scene unfold and not taking his eyes off of 1138. It was clear that he wasn't concerned for his friend. Not because he didn't care, but because he knew that he could handle it.

"That will teach the little smartass," 1138 said.

"You sure about that?" Jason asked. Behind the wallcrawler, Alex sat up, ignoring the smoke that was rolling off of his form. He stood, shook out his jacket a little, and then began to walk forward. Rolling his head from side to side, he relished the crackle that went through his neck.

"Someone hasn't been paying attention," he said. 1138 looked at his hand, which was arcing with red electricity before looking back at Alex.

"I just threw the equivalent of a power station at you, how are you still standing?"

"Want me to show ya?" Alex asked, punching his fist into his palm as he grinned, anticipating a fight. At that, 1138 gave a grin of his own. Unlike Alex's, his was more wolfish, more predatory. Then he clenched his teeth together and whistled.

An inhuman roar filled the air as Doppelganger released it's hold and the tree and dropped into the middle of the trio. It grabbed Jason up with its front pair of arms, while slapping the other two aside in the process. The thing was strong, much stronger then Jason was. He didn't doubt for a second that it could crush him just by squeezing.

As it raised Jason's head toward it's gaping mouth, fire suddenly rolled over it's side and back. Korra was on her feet, swinging her fists and sending fire blasts at the creature. One of it's side arms shot a blob of webbing toward the Avatar, who managed to dodge, but only barely. She cried out as she felt the webbing graze her side, tearing away cloth and flesh.

Hand clenching her side, Korra panted as she looked for a new angle of attack, ignoring the warm feeling of blood seeping through her fingers. Doppelganger had turned it's attention away from her and was back to focusing on Jason. Before it could move, a white bolt of lightning struck it.

Both the spirit and Jason cried out as the electric current passed through them. The creature's grip on the young hero slackened, and despite his weakened state, Jason managed to break free. With his friend now free, Alex began to pour the electricity into the creature, forcing it on the back foot.

People screamed and ran in terror as Doppleganger's pained shrieks filled the air. Knowing that Alex had the thing contained, Jason focused his attention on 1138. The escaped test subject was watching the scene unfold while slowly retreating backwards. He could see that his pet was losing, and he was getting ready to make a run for it.

Running and sliding under Alex's arcs, Jason fired his own webline, sticking it to the canister in 1138's hand. With a quick yank, he pulled it from the subject's grasp and into his own.

"I'll take that!"

"Hey!" Before he could react, 1138 suddenly found himself engulfed in flames. Korra was now throwing her fireballs at him. Having no other choice, he turned and jumped into the tree, climbing from branch to branch in a hurried manner while discarding his smoldering hoodie.

Neither one dared to try and go after him. Jason because he didn't have his costume, and Korra because she risked burning the whole building to the ground. Behind them, Alex continued to blast Doppleganger with lighting, forcing the creature back and into a submissive stance. But the spirit wasn't done yet.

It struck out, snapping a webline like a whip. The reach of this wasn't as long as it had intended, but the tip still managed to strike Alex along the left side of his face. Alex yelled out in pain, his hand flying to his face as he fell backwards from the strike.

With the electric current now no longer flowing into it, Doppleganger let out a roar before jumping into the air. It rebounded off a wall, caught an upper branch of the tree, and then smashed through the dome, vanishing alongside it's master. Both Korra and Jason dodged the falling glass before hurrying to their friend's side.

"Hey, you alright?" Jason asked as they pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Razor webbing, what sick fuck gives something like that razor webbing?" Alex asked. His hand was firmly clenched over the left side of his face with blood leaking out between his fingers and from under his palm.

"You, apparently," Korra said. She gingerly took her hand away from her own wound and looked it over with a grimace. Alex glared at her, or at least she thought he did. It was hard to tell given that his expression wasn't changing and half of his face was covered.

"So let's recap, evil me now has some kind of spirit monster as his pet. Which can also shoot razor wire."

"And is resistant if not straight up immune to fire," Korra added.

"Yeah, and there's that. We got our asses handed to us," Alex said.

"I wouldn't say that," Korra said. Alex just gave her a look.

"Both you and I are bleeding, and the two shitlords responsible are long gone. How is this not getting our asses handed to us?"

"It wasn't a total loss," Jason said, speaking up and showing the cylinder he'd managed to snatch. Alex took it with his free hand and looked it over with his good eye.

"Any idea what it is?" he asked before handing it back. Jason took it back and looked it over himself. He popped the lid and looked inside, eyeing the glowing yellow liquid inside.

"No. But I do know some people who might."

 **And cut. Like I said at the beginning, the next break shouldn't be as long. We're nearing the end of this crossover, within the next chapter or two by my guess. Anyway, you all know the drill. Read, review, let Avatar Conner and I know what you liked or didn't like, and we'll see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, we're back with another chapter. You like action? You're in luck, cause this has a load it. With that let's get a move on:**

1138 stood atop the unfinished skyscraper, looking down on the city below. The sky was black with boiling storm clouds and lightning danced about in a chaotic yet beautiful fashion. He watched the arcs like a man dying of thirst would watch water being poured into a cup. Lightning to him meant power, an almost limitless source of it. It was addicting to say the least.

"Do you have it?" came a voice from behind him. 1138 turned and found himself faced with a man crouched on a glider, hovering amongst the metal skeleton framework that rose above them. Another flash illuminated him clearly. The former test subject looked at Hobgoblin with a mild disinterest, rather then a cowering fear. He tossed the villain a single metal canister before folding his arms.

"The deal was for both formulas," Hobgoblin said.

"And I'm making my first installment of that right now. The second one will be delivered to you as soon as I get it back," 1138 replied.

"You LOST IT?!"

"Actually it was stolen from me. I'm going to get it."

"If you so much as fail me..."

"Up, up, up, see I'm gonna stop you right there," 1138 interrupted. A large glob of saliva landed on the glider between Hobgoblin's legs. The villain looked up to find Doppelganger looking down at him from one of the metal spires. It bared it's teeth with hunger as another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky.

"We've had a minor setback. We would appreciate your patience," 1138 finished. Hobgoblin continued to look up at the monstrosity before he finally returned his attention to 1138.

"You have one day," he said before turning and flying off into the night.

* * *

"Look I'm telling you, I'm fine. Just let me stick a folk in an outlet," Alex said. Korra was standing directly in front of him, bending a blob of water over his face while Akiko stood a short distance away with her arms folded. They were currently in Jason and Aki's apartment, although they were lacking the former, who had gone to see the Fantastic Four in order to figure out what the hell was in the canister they had swiped from 1138.

"I know you can heal from absorbing electricity, but this is more for me then it is for you. I want to make sure you're alright. Now hold still," Korra ordered. Jason had opted to go to the Four on his own. It wasn't that he didn't invite Alex along. In fact, the electric user had actually declined, stating that he wanted to keep some part of his sanity intact.

"I wouldn't put pressure on..." Alex started, only to be cut off when a loud snap fulled the apartment. Both Korra and Alex let out a yelp of pain, the former springing back and allowing the blob of water to cascade to the floor.

"What just happened?" Akiko asked.

"He shocked me," Korra answered, shaking her hands in an effort to get the stinging sensation to wear off.

"I tried to warn you, water makes me short out," Alex said as he stood and trotted into the bathroom to look at the mirror. Although the Avatar had done a fairly decent job, there was still a scar visible on his cheek. Walking back out, he sat on the couch while Korra bent the spilled water from the floor and took it to the kitchen sink. Aki plopped down on the far end of the couch, curling her legs up into her chest while she grabbed her sketch pad and began to doodle.

"So what's your world like?" she asked. Alex just gave a shrug.

"Not too much different from here. We're about six months or so behind you. And there aren't a bunch of comic book character knock offs running around," he said.

"Not that. I mean YOUR world, your actual home world," she interrupted.

"I'm curious about that too," Korra added as she came back in and sat in a spare chair. Alex remained quiet for a long time as he thought about his home.

"It was...chaotic," he finally answered.

"How?" Korra added.

"Imagine a world set to tear itself apart for the dumbest reasons. People willing to kill each other over words written on a page or for some atrocity that had been committed a couple hundred years prior. Every day, it seemed like people hated each other more and more, with no end in sight," he said.

"Wow, that's depressing," Akiko commented.

"Yeah. That's why I stopped watching the news," Alex said.

"I feel sorry for your guy's Avatar," Korra said, earning a chuckle from the electric user.

"We don't have an Avatar. Don't even have bending," Alex said. This earned a stare from both of the young women.

"No Avatar. At all," Akiko said.

"Nope."

"Then, how is it that your world hasn't destroyed itself?" Korra asked.

"Luck, and a lot of it," Alex answered.

"Okay, this topic has gotten way too depressing for my tastes. You play an instruments, Alex?" Akiko asked, deciding to change the topic.

"Yeah, but I haven't touched one in over a year."

"We're you any good?" The electric user made an iffy motion with his hand.

"I didn't play on the street or in bars if that's what you're asking." In a flash, Aki was on her feet and out the front door of the apartment. Alex and Korra looked at each other in confusion before the black and red haired girl came back, holding a beat up six string guitar in her hands.

"Here, play something."

"Doesn't this belong to the homeless chick on the front stoop?"

"I told her we'll give it back, just play something," Akiko insisted.

"Alright, alright, give me a minute," Alex said before he began to tune the instrument by ear.

* * *

Jason swung through the city toward his apartment, racing to get back as quickly as he could. It wasn't that he didn't trust Akiko alone with another guy, it was what she would do to Alex that had him worried. If she didn't have her heart set on being an artist, Jason figured SHEILD or the United Forces would get great use out of her as an interrogator.

Arriving at his building, he climbed down to his bedroom window and slid it open before slipping inside. As he closed the window and pulled off his mask, he realized he could hear gutar music coming from the other room. It wasn't being played on the radio either, someone was playing actual music in his apartment.

Opening the door to the living room, he was greeted with Korra and Aki watching transfixed as Alex played. The music that was coming from the instrument was almost otherworldly. It sounded nothing like the traditional stuff and the folk songs, nor did it sound like jazz, which had gripped the world for the past decade or so.

 _'Whoever is unjust, let him be unjust still.'_

 _'Whoever is righteous, let him be righteous still.'_

 _'whoever is filthy, let him be filthy still.'_

 _'Listen to the words long written down,'_

 _'When the Man Comes Around.'_

And he was singing. Jason had never figured Alex to be the type of person to sing, much less play an instrument. After all he had seen about the electric user, he'd started to think that Alex was too broken to have something like this in him. Yet here he was, full of surprises as ever.

 _'Hear the trumpets, hear the pipers!'_

 _'One hundred million angles singing,'_

 _'multitudes are marching to the big kettle drum.'_

 _'Voices calling, voices crying._

 _'Some are born, some are dying.'_

 _'It's Alpha and Omega's kingdom come.'_

Although Jason wasn't a very big music lover, he found the song captivating somewhat. Maybe it was it's alien sounding nature. Maybe it was the message contained within the lyrics that he was having a hard time deciphering. Either way, it was something he found a mild curiously in.

 _'It's hard for thee to kick against the pricks,'_

 _'in measured hundred weight and penny pound.'_

 _'When the Man Comes Around.'_

With that, Alex strummed out a final few cords and brought the song to an end. Silence fell over the apartment for several moments as the electric user waited for someone to say something.

"Isn't that Ashi's guitar?" Jason finally asked, bringing attention to himself. Everyone looked at him, Alex in particular looking very revealed.

"Man, I am glad to see you. What did you find out?" he asked, setting the instrument to the side and springing to his feet. Jason held up the canister, deciding not to focus on the song and get right to the point.

"Basicly it causes mutations on a grand scale. Give it to Aki, for example, and she'll get her firebending back. Give it to you, or me, or Korra? God knows what will happen," Jason said.

"My bet is a few extra sets of arms and fangs," Alex said, earning a look from the webhead.

"So why does the walking marshmallow want it?" Korra asked.

"Money, maybe? Something like this would be worth a fortune on the black market," Jason said. Alex however was shaking his head.

"No. 1138 isn't motivated by cash. Power, chaos, those are things he gets off on. You saw that thing at City Hall, imagine if he made ten, or a hundred more," Alex said. Jason looked down at the cylinder in his hand with a new sense of horror. It was quite possible he was holding the apocalypse in his hand right now.

 _"And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts, and I looked and behold, a pale horse. And his name that sat on him was Death. And hell followed with him."_ All eyes in the room turned to the radio in the corner. It was Alex's voice coming from the machine, with was lit up and crackling with static despite no one having turned it on.

"Please be a ghost, please be a ghost, please be a ghost," Jason muttered to himself.

"You're not that lucky," Alex deadpanned.

 _"That's how the song ends, if I recall correctly. But, enough about Johnny Cash. You all have something that belongs to me. I want it back."_

"He must be manipulating the wires or something nearby," Alex said, going to the widow and looking around.

"It still doesn't explain how he found us," Jason said.

"Maybe he can sense the formula?" Korra suggested.

"No. It's probably all the electrical wires in the walls. He can sense our energy fields. Think of it like seismic sense, only with electricity," Alex explained.

 _"That would be correct."_

"See, told you."

 _"As fun as this is, I've got a schedule to keep. Tick tock goes the clock."_ At the window, Alex's eyes suddenly went wide.

"DUCK!" he yelled, diving off to the side. Everyone else in the room acted on impulse, diving away from the window as it shattered into a million pieces. Doppelganger landed on the couch, crushing the piece of furniture beneath it's weight as it let out a roar. Korra was the first to react, swinging a fist of fire at the creature. But it was ready for this, swinging an arm and slapping her aside, sending the Avatar through the apartment's front door. It turned and focused on Jason, descending upon the webslinger before he could react. A large mutated fist slammed into him, forcing him backward into the wall, knocking loose some of the drywall and breaking the boards underneath. Jason hit the floor in a daze, the canister rolling free of his grasp.

The creature scooped up the cylinder in it's grasp before returning it's attention to the downed hero. Saliva dripped off of it's teeth and tongue as it looked down on him hungerly. Jason looked up at the mutated spirit in a daze. His arms felt like they were made of lead.

"JASON ORU, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BRINGING STRAYS HOME!" Aki yelled from the kitchen. It was enough to get Doppelganger's attention, causing the beast to turn away from him for a moment to regard her. At that moment, the artist brought together two frying pans as hard as she could, filling the apartment with a loud ringing crash. The creature let out a howl of pain and tried to cover it's ears with it's two forward arms. Aki didn't let up, repeating the action again and again like a toddler that had just discovered kitchenware.

Doppelganger clenched it's ears tighter, smashing an end table and a lamp as it thrashed about in pain. Then, like a tortured dog, it lashed out at it's tormentor, determined to bite Aki's head clean off in the most literal sense. Suddenly, both Korra and Alex were between the rampaging spirit and the young woman. They released a combined blast of air and electricity, blasting the creature back across the room.

It landed with a crash against the opposite wall, it's body pulsing with arcs of electricity as it trashed about like a fish out of water. The force of being sent through a door had undone Korra's top ponytail, allowing her hair to cascade down her back.

"You always did look better with your hair down," Alex muttered out of the corner of his mouth, his hands held at the ready.

"Thank," Korra replied, not taking her eyes off the spirit. Doppelganger managed to get back to it's feet. It regarded them with a roar before jumping back out the way it had come in. Alex ran to the window, watching it go before he grabbed up his jacket and hat.

"Let's go, webhead, that thing is getting away," Alex said. He started to jump, but paused when he saw the state of the apartment.

"Sorry about the mess," he said to Aki.

"Kick that thing's ass!" she snapped, pointing after it. Alex tipped the bill of his hat before diving out the window. Korra grabbed up her staff from the corner and went to follow the electric user.

"I'll talk to Tenzin about some new furniture and repairs," she said before going out the window. Akiko made her way over to her boyfriend, who was rubbing his palm against his forehead.

"Did you get the plate number of the truck that came through here?" he asked as Aki helped hall him to his feet.

"Jason, I love you. But since you're good enough to joke, I want to make something absolutely clear. If you don't come back with that thing's head on a spike, you're sleeping on what's left of the couch tonight," she warned. Jason looked at the splintered remains of what was left of the couch before pulling on his mask.

"Don't wait up," he said before following the other two out the window.

* * *

Korra was able to easily keep the rampaging Spirit in view from the air. It's red and blue coloring stood out from the dull red and gray brick and steel of the city, as well as the green from the occasional vine. Her position in the sky also helped her companions keep up, as they were often forced to detour thanks to the overgrowth.

Eventually, Doppelganger led her to the summit of one of the largest hills in Republic City. Suicide Hill, nicknamed so due to the steep grade of the slopes and the tendency for the drivers of street trollies to give their passengers a thrill ride, resided at the base of the mountains and overlooked much of the eastern portion of the city.

1138 was standing atop a small water tower with his hands clasped behind his back. The view of the city skyline from here was breath taking, yet he didn't seem to care. He wasn't enjoying the view, he was waiting for his pet to return. Sure enough, Doppelganger appeared and laid the cylinder at the base of his feet.

"What I wouldn't give for something with more intelligence then a dog," he muttered with a sigh as he picked up the metal object. The creature looked up at him expectantly before 1138 blasted it with a surge of lightning. Doppelganger fell to the rooftop below, it's form coursing with red lightning as it thrashed about uncontrollably.

"That's for begging," he muttered. Tossing the cylinder into the air a few times, he glanced up just in time to see an object falling toward him at a high rate of speed. Acting on pure instinct, 1138 dove off of the tower, just barely dodging the blast of air that obliterated the wooden structure. He looked up to see Korra landing in a crouch, pointing her staff at him.

"You and your pet are going down," she said. 1138 stood to his full height, slipping the cylinder into his back pocket. Suddenly he raised his hands and sent a blast of red lightning into the Avatar. Korra cried out in pain and fell to her knees, her clothing smoking.

"You're a fool to face me by yourself, Avatar," he said before blasting her again, forcing her onto her side. Korra's body spasm out of control before the electricity finally wore off. She curled up into a ball out of instinct in an effort to protect itself from more pain. 1138 had a sadistic grin on his face as he raised his hand, red electricity arcing over his fingers.

"You know, I was going to drain you and take your powers. But considering all the trouble you've caused me, I think I'll just fry you to a crisp. By the time your reincarnation comes of age, there won't be a world to save anymore." Just as the pale madman released another blast, a blur of brown appeared between him and the downed Avatar.

"Actually, I'd like to have a conversation with myself about that," Alex said, easily absorbing the lightning through his arms.

"You again," 1138 growled.

"You alright?" Alex asked over his shoulder. Korra let out a groan as she started to get back to her feet. A blur of red and blue swooped past, sweeping the Avatar off of her feet. She was dropped on a nearby rooftop in a rather ungraceful heap.

"Now be a good Avatar and stay," Jason said, pointing a finger at her before he jumped back to Alex's side. The two heroes assumed fighting stances, ready for anything that was going to be thrown their way.

"Aw, it's a shame. You shouldn't have white knighted and gotten the helpless lady out of danger," 1138 said.

"Pal if you think Korra is helpless, you are in for one hell of a rude awakening," Jason said.

"There's just one thing I wanna know," Alex said, ignoring Jason, "your version of Kelly. What happened to her?"

"What do you think?" 1138 asked, twisting his free hand. A metal beam from the destroyed water tower twisted and warped, mirroring his actions.

"She was our oldest friend," Alex said. His voice was deadly calm and smooth, so much so that it instantly put Jason on edge. This was a level of enraged he'd only seen a few times in his life, and he dealt with supervillans on a regular basis.

"Relationships are for the weak. I've transcended that. I'm more powerful then that."

"And I've heard enough," Alex interrupted. He launched himself with a blast of static electricity, plowing into his alternate self with his fist alight with electricity. With these two occupied with each other, Jason turned his attention to Doppelganger. The spirit was watching it's master like an attack dog on point, ready for the signal to intervene.

1138 let out a high pitched whistle, and Doppelganger lunged forward eagerly. This was what Jason had been waiting for. He fired a pair of weblines and slingshot himself into the spirit's side. He landed on top of the creature, driving his fist into again and again without holding any ounce of strength back.

The spirit yowled under the force of the attack, but a pair of its arms grasped Jason by the side and threw him off. He hadn't even landed before the rampaging beast was upon him like a rabid dog, snapping it's jaws at his throat. Jason managed plant his feet into Doppelganger's chest, keeping the thing at bay with a struggle.

"Seriously, mouthwash," he grunted. The spirit responded by roaring and snapping at his face again. Jason managed to get his wrist free and fire a blob of webbing into the creature's eye. It reared backwards in surprise, giving him enough breathing room to fight back and go on the offensive again. Before it could react, a gust of wind clothes lined Doppelganger, sending it toppling onto it's back. Stunned, Jason turned to find Korra standing on the edge of the rooftop he had dumped her on. She was leaning on her staff, but grinning from ear to ear.

"I've never really been one for following orders," she said. Jason's spider sense suddenly blared in his head. He jumped into the air, leaping over the lines of razor wire that Doppelganger had fired at him. Landing, he countered with his own webbing, spraying large amounts of it onto the spirit in an effort to pin all of it's arms to it's sides.

"Now be a good dog and stay down," he said. Doppelganger struggled against the webbing, but fell onto it's side, it's jaws snapping at him in their usual fashion. Turning his attention away from the beast, Jason focused on the unfolding fight between the two versions of Alex. Both were bruised and bloodied as they refused to hold anything back in their assault on each other.

1138 caught a swing Alex was making at his head, twisting the arm and dislocating it. Alex yelled in pain, but countered by driving his boot into the test subject's kneecap. The pale madman cried out and let go, hobbling away on his good leg. Alex threw out his good arm, sending out a blast of static electricity. The blast caught the test subject off guard, launching him backwards off of the rooftop.

Using his chance, the electric user popped his arm back into place with a gasp of pain. Cracking his neck, he made his way to the roof's edge, just in time to see 1138 climb onto a passing trolly. He looked back up at him, flashed a sadistic grin as well as a middle finger before vanishing inside.

"Now what?" Jason asked as he and Korra appeared by his side.

"I'm going after him. He's not getting away this time," Alex said as he began to climb onto the roof's edge.

"Wait," Korra said, placing a hand on his shoulder. The electric user grunted in pain, as it was his bad arm she had touched. She quickly removed her hand when she realized what had happened.

"You'll hurt yourself more if keep this up. Besides, we need to figure out what to do with that...thing," she continued, pointing at the still tied up Doppelganger.

"You should try that purification thing on it, see what that does," Jason suggested.

"While you're doing that, we'll feed Mr. Chambers his teeth," Alex added as he went to climb again. Korra's grip tightened, despite the pain she knew she was causing him.

"Alex, you need to..." she didn't get to finish as the electric user had suddenly swept in and kissed her. Jason was positive that if he hadn't been wearing his mask, his jaw would have hit the floor. The Avatar was left bug eyed and slack jawed as Alex slipped out of her grasp and dove over the side of the building.

Jason was the first to break out of his stupor. He looked over the side, watching as Alex rode the power line for the trolly at full speed, going after his alternate self. Looking back at his friend, he realized that Korra was still staring off into space. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes a few times, breaking her out of the trance.

"Think you can handle that thing?" he asked, motioning toward Doppelganger.

"Um...yeah. I mean...yeah, I got this," she said. One of Jason's goggles narrowed as he cocked an eyebrow at her, but otherwise left it at that. He turned, jumped over the side of the building, and began to give chase to the two Charged.

The webslinger caught up to Alex with little effort, yet despite this, the electric user was moving at a blistering speed. There was a look of determination on his face. A steely, stoic look, that Jason had seen before. By the time this night was over, either Alex or 1138 would be dead.

"I don't suppose we could talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Fury said alive or dead. 1138 is way to dangerous for the former," Alex replied.

"Alex, you know I don't kill."

"I'm not asking you too."

"I can't let you go through with this. At what point does it end, Alex? You going to kill every person who does you wrong?" Jason asked.

"It's not what he did to me, Jason! It's what he's done, period! He's a rabid dog who's not afraid to kill to get what he wants! He'll kill you, he'll kill Aki, he'll kill Korra, all for power! And when he's done with that, HE WON'T STOP UNTIL HE WATCHES THE WORLD BURN! If you can't grasp that and do what needs to be done, STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Alex yelled.

With that, the electric user increased his speed and bent his knees more. He was upon the trolly in an instant, jumping down from the cable, catching the edge of the car and using his momentum to launch himself through the door. It shattered from the force of the impact, yet Alex landed on his feet, ready for a fight.

The car was deserted except for 1138, who was leaning against a pole for support. From the looks of things, all the passengers and the driver had all jumped off, eager to get away from the madman. He looked up at the crash, not overly surprised at the sight of his alternate self coming after him.

Whatever he had been about to say was lost as Alex launched himself forward with a blast of static electricity and a yell, smashing his fist into his cheek. The force behind the blow was enough to launch 1138 backwards into the driver's cabin. Before he could react, Alex grabbed him by the front of the shirt and lifted him. He turned and threw the madman into a window, the force of the impact cracking the glass.

"I'd say you're a little upset," 1138 slurred as he slumped to the floor. Alex didn't answer, but rather picked up a metal pipe that had come loose during the tussle between the two. 1138 managed to push himself back to his feet. He reached a hand up to the light overhead and absorbed the electricity from inside. Cracking his neck, he looked at his counterpart with a renewed vigor.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said before launching himself forward.

Jason landed on the roof of the trolly in a crouch. He'd been watching from afar, keeping an eye on things in case they got out of hand. The fact that the trolly had been steadily gaining speed was a major concern for him. Peering over the side of the car into the spot where the driver usually sat, he saw that the throttle had been trust forward when 1138 had smashed into it. And, given the fact that there were sparks flying and a few wires visible, there was no way to slow this thing down.

A flurry of motion caught his attention. Looking up from the lever, Jason saw Alex hit 1138 across the face with the pipe. But 1138 countered, grabbing the metal shaft and yanking it free of his counterpart's grasp before tackling him. The two rolled around on the floor, trading punches and kicks. Just as it seemed 1138 had gained the upper hand and pinned Alex to the floor, the pale madman came up screaming and clutching his ear.

Well, the bloody stump that was suppose to be his ear anyway. Alex sat up with a wild look in his eyes and spat the appendage out, causing Jason to turn a little green at the sight. He righted himself out so he didn't have to watch anymore, only to realize that they were fast approaching the slope that had given this hill it's nickname.

Flipping down into the cabin, Jason began to rapidly search the control console. He'd never seen how these things operated before, but he'd operated machinery far more complex than this so it couldn't be that overly difficult to figure out.

"Okay, breaks, breaks, breaks, ah, bingo!" he said triumphantly as he grabbed a red lever and pulled. It broke off in his hand, and the trolly showed no signs of slowing down. Jason held up the lever and looked at it, his goggles wide. Looks like his luck had struck again.

"This is so gonna suck," he said, dropping the lever before securing himself to the car with a few weblines. The trolly hit the downward curve at full speed, going even faster then before. Jason felt butterflies in his stomach similar to the ones he got when he webslung around the city. These were different though, and he found himself screaming as the effects of the G forces began to bare down on him.

He wasn't the only one. Behind him, both Alex and 1138 had stopped their fighting and were screaming as well as they hurled down the hill. Sparks flew from the undercarriage as the car hit a brief spot where the hill leveled out, but was quickly on the downward trend again.

"Breaks anytime now, webhead!" Alex yelled. Jason responded by throwing the break handle at him. The electric user looked it over before bashing it over his counterpart's skull, knocking the pale madman out. Fighting against the G forces, Alex made his way to the front of the car next to Jason and looked over the console. Raising his hands, he absorbed all of the electricity out of console, leaving it lifeless. Yet the trolly continued to hurdle down the hill.

"What good did that do?" Jason asked.

"I dunno, I was hoping it would apply the breaks or something."

"HOW DOES DRAINING IT OF POWER STOP GRAVITY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, I DIDN'T THINK THAT FAR AHEAD!" A bump and screech of metal caused both of the heroes to look up. They had reached the bottom of the hill, but were now rocketing toward a suspension bridge at a high rate of speed. A truck pulled out in front of the out of control trolly, causing them both to scream again.

The trolly smashed into the truck, bashing the vehicle out of the way. However the force of the impact tipped the trolly car up, completely removing one set of wheels from the tracks. Gravity took over, and the car smashed down on it's side. Momentum carried it forward, causing it to slide almost halfway across the bridge before it finally came to a stop.

With a groan, Alex and Jason began to climb out of the overturned trolly. People in their cars had come to a stop, looking the scene over to see if everyone was alright. 1138 came stumbling out of the shattered windshield at the front of the car, holding his head. Blood streamed down his cheek and jawline from his ear.

"Your time is up!" A blur of motion suddenly swept up the test subject, rocketing toward the top of one of the bridge's towers.

"Hobgoblin!" Jason growled before firing a webline and jumping after the villains. Alex just watched, leaning against the trolly as they went.

"This is between me and him, Spider Man, stay out of it!" Hobgoblin roared as his glider began to hover a short distance from the top of the tower.

"Hobby, let him go!" Jason shouted as he landed on the top of the tower. Hobgoblin looked down at him and then back at the defeated Charged in his hand.

"Very poor choice of words, Spider Man," he said before dropping 1138. Jason swan dived off the tower after him, firing two weblines as he fell, one to catch the test subject, and one to catch himself. He managed to hit his target in the center of 1138's chest, just as his own safety line went taunt.

The test subject came to a sudden stop, and Jason heard the sicking snap even from a good fifty feet away. 1138 hung there, suspended in mid air by the webline, his body limp. The sudden stop had snapped the already weakened Charged' spine, killing him. His mask did a wonderful job of hiding the horror that came over Jason's face when he realized what had happened.

"Well, that was easier then I thought. See ya, around, Spidy!" Hobgoblin said before he turned and soured off. Jason hung there in stunned silence, unable to do anything as the webline holding 1138 snapped, allowing the body to plummet into the water far below.

 **And cut. The next chapter will be the final one, if you haven't already guessed that. Be sure to read, review, let Avatar Conner or myself know what you liked or didn't like, and we'll see you all in the finale!**


End file.
